


Permanent Stain

by ocfanatic2013



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: They left permanent stains on each other's hearts. No matter how hard they try, they can't forget about each other. Descendants Alternate Universe where Mal has a fraternal twin sister that Evie befriended on the Isle. Title is a reference to the song 'Permanent Stain' by the Backstreet Boys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU Descendants story, focusing on Evie and an original character. Each chapter will begin and end with a flashback. This is the first story I've written outside of the Glee universe, so I hope you all enjoy it. I've already written the first ten chapters (this started out as a one shot, but kind of exploded), and have ideas for the chapters after that.
> 
> I don't own anything other than my original character

_Six-year-old Evie sighed as she walked through the forest. She'd decided to explore her new home and was quickly realizing that she was going to hate it there. Looking around, she spotted a girl sitting under a tree and walked over to the girl. "Hi." Hearing the unfamiliar voice, the blonde girl jumped. "I'm Evie."_

 

 

_"Lefi. Why are you out here?"_

 

 

_"My mom and I have to live out here. Why are you here?" Evie asked. Lefi sighed._

 

 

_"My mom is making me live here." she explained. Evie frowned._

 

 

_"By yourself?" she asked, sitting next to the other girl as she nodded. "Why?"_

 

 

_"I don't want to talk about it." Lefi whispered. Evie nodded._

 

 

" _Where are you going to sleep?" she asked. The blonde shrugged._

 

 

_"Right here." she explained. The blue-haired girl shook her head._

 

 

_"You can't do that. You can sleep in my room!" Lefi looked over._

 

 

_"Your mom would let me do that?" she asked. Evie bit her lip._

 

 

_"No, but… you can come in after she goes to sleep!" Lefi looked down. "Please? I don't want you to sleep out here by yourself." Evie said._

 

 

_"Okay. Just for tonight." Lefi gave in._

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I've been thinking about bringing more kids from the Isle." Ben commented. Mal looked up, smiling. "Any suggestions?"

"I can get you a list of kids who might want to come, but... can we start with my sister?" she asked. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"You have a sister?" he asked. Mal nodded.

"Yeah, a twin."

"A twin sister." Ben repeated.

"Fraternal. We actually look nothing alike. You would never know that we're twins." Mal explained. Ben frowned in confusion.

"Why haven't you ever told me about her?" he asked. Mal sighed.

"I didn't even say goodbye when I left. I didn't think she'd want to come, but... I just miss her so much." she explained. Ben smiled.

"I'll send messengers in the morning. She can stay with you and Evie, if you're both okay with that." he said. Mal grinned widely, jumping up.

"Completely! I have so much to do now. I'll see you at dinner." she said, kissing his cheek. Chuckling, Ben watched as his girlfriend walked away.

...

The next day, Ben and Mal were walking to the front of the school to greet Lefi when she arrived. "What should I know about Leficent?" Ben asked, looking over at his girlfriend. Mal let out a snort.

"First of all, don't call her Leficent. She hates that." she explained.

"What should I call her?" he asked.

"Lefi. She goes by Lefi." Ben nodded. "As for what you should know about her... My mom is sort of a sore subject for her. When we were six, my mom decided that Lef took too much after our father, who she considered to be weak. Maleficent wouldn't have a weak daughter, so she banished Lefi to the outskirts of the Isle." Mal explained.

"Wait, she banished her own daughter?" Ben asked. Mal nodded. "That's a little harsh." he admitted.

"More than a little bit. My mom only allowed her in town once a month to dye her blonde. Her natural hair color is green, but our mom said that she didn't deserve it. Anyway, I snuck off to see her whenever I could. Jay would sometimes come with me. I think she and Evie might have been friends, too. Evie and her mom were banished by my mom around the same time as Lef."

"You know, I still can't believe that Maleficent named her daughters Mal and Leficent." Ben commented as he and Mal made their way to go meet her sister at the front of the school.

"Yeah, well, my mom may not be as vain as the Evil Queen, but she's still pretty self-absorbed. You know how she shrunk to the size of the amount of love in her heart?" Ben nodded. "That love was for herself." she explained, coming to a stop in front of King Beast's statue.

"There's the car." Ben observed. Mal grinned when the limo came to a stop. Unable to stop herself, she ran over and opened the door, pulling her sister into a hug as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"I have missed you so much." she whispered.

"I've missed you, too." Lefi replied, smiling widely as she pulled away. Mal gave her sister a once-over.

"You dyed your hair." she commented, gently grabbing the end of Lefi's ponytail.

"Just the ends. Once I realized Mom wasn't coming back, I figured it was safe to switch it up. I didn't want to dye it completely, though. I've actually grown to prefer the blonde." Just then, Ben walked up. "Who's this?" Lefi asked.

"Lef, this is my boyfriend, Ben. Ben, this is my sister, Lefi." Ben smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand. The blonde girl stared at it for a moment before shaking it.

"You, too. Thanks for letting me come here." she said, looking over at her sister. Mal grabbed her sister's suitcase and walking, knowing that the other two would follow.

"So you're going to be staying with me and Evie." she said. Lefi paused for a moment.

"You and Evie?" the blonde asked. Mal nodded.

"I'm on my way to go finish setting up the room. Ben is going to take you to Fairy Godmother and get your schedule set up. They'll help you get your books, too. After that, Ben and I will show you around the school." she said. Lefi nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Have fun!"

"Okay." Waving, Lefi turned to Ben. "Lead the way."

...

An hour later, Evie was walking through the hallway. She could see that the door to the room she shared with Mal was open, but knew it was probably just her roommate. Approaching the room, she saw that Mal was, in fact, in the room. Evie frowned in confusion as she walked into her room and saw a suitcase along with a third bed. "Mal? Is someone moving in?" she asked, looking over at her best friend.

"I knew I was forgetting something." the purple-haired girl said, smiling sheepishly at her roommate. Evie placed her bag down on her bed before sitting down. "Ben invited my sister to Auradon."

"Lefi?" the blue-haired girl whispered. Mal nodded. "Lefi is moving here?"

"Yeah, isn't that great? She's with Ben and Fairy Godmother right now, getting her schedule. I came back here to get the room ready. I know I should have talked to you first, but I thought she'd be more comfortable staying in here with us. You guys were friends on the Isle, right?"

"Yeah, we were." Evie replied softly, thinking back to the years she spent with the blonde girl. Seeing the look on Evie's face, Mal made a mental note to ask her about it later. Just then, Lefi walked into the room.

"Mal, Fairy Godmother put me in all of your classes, so you're going to-" Seeing Evie for the first time in months, Lefi paused in the doorway and stared slightly. When the blonde didn't continue speaking, Evie stood up. Looking at the girl for a few minutes, she smiled as she saw the green she'd added to her hair.

"Hey, Lef." she said.

"Hi." Lefi whispered, looking down. Evie watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"It's great that you're here. You're going to love Auradon." Lefi looked around the room, noticing the aquarium on the table. Seeing the lizard inside, she took a deep breath.

"Is that Mom?" she asked. Mal nodded. "I like her better this way."

"Believe it or not, sometimes I was jealous of you." Mal admitted. Lefi looked over in confusion.

"Mal, I was banished by own mother and forced to live in a forest my entire life. What could you possibly be jealous of?" she asked. Mal sighed.

"Living with Mom wasn't exactly a dream come true." she explained, sitting down. Knowing that it wasn't the time to get into that argument, Lefi continued looking around the room. "That's your bed. We'll get you some more clothes and whatever else you need." Lefi nodded, opening her suitcase and taking out some clothes. "Those are cute. Where'd you get those?"

"That's one of my designs." Evie said, recognizing one of the shirts immediately. Lefi looked over.

"They're all yours, actually." she explained. Mal raised a curious eyebrow. "Evie used to make all of my clothes on the Isle." the blonde explained, turning back to her suitcase. As Evie watched her unpack, she couldn't help but think back to their time on the Isle. They'd been closer than close. For the longest time, they were all each other had. Biting her lip, she grabbed her phone, trying to distract herself. "Mal, you said something about a tour, right?" she asked, looking over at her sister.

"Yeah, we can go now, if you want." Lefi nodded, placing the shirt that was in her hands down. "E, do you want to come with us?"

"No, that's okay. You guys should spend some time together." Evie said. Shrugging, Mal walked out of the room. Making eye contact with the taller girl for a few moments, Lefi looked down before following her sister. When the door closed, Evie fell back on the bed, letting out huge sigh, knowing her life had just changed completely.

...

"It's beautiful here." Lefi said as they walked through the grounds. Ben smiled warmly. "So… what have you four been up to since you came here?"

"Well, Jay plays tourney now." Mal explained. Lefi raised an eyebrow. "I'll take you to the next game, you have to see it for yourself. I can't explain it."

"Okay…" Mal chuckled at the girl's confusion.

"Anyway, Carlos hangs out with the campus mutt. He's basically taken him as his own pet." Lefi laughed.

"I thought Carlos was afraid of dogs." she commented, earning a laugh from Ben and Mal.

"Turns out he's not." Lefi nodded.

"What about Evie?" she asked carefully. Mal chuckled.

"It turns out that Evie is a chemistry genius. She's also started selling her own designs. She's really talented." she said.

"She's always been smart and talented." Lefi replied softly, looking at the ground. Mal nodded.

"She's also dating Doug, Dopey's son." she added. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Dopey? As in one of Snow White's dwarfs?" she asked. Mal and Ben nodded. "I can't be the only one who sees the irony in that."

"You're not." Ben replied, chuckling as they continued walking. Sensing her sister's discomfort, Mal decided to change the subject.

"Let's show her the library." she suggested, sending her sister a smile. Returning the smile, Lefi followed Mal, thinking of nothing other than the blue-haired girl that had once been the most important person in her life.

\------------------

_"I want to talk to you about something." Fourteen-year-old Evie nodded as she closed the book she was reading. "I think I have feelings for you."_

 

 

_"You think?" the taller girl asked with a teasing smile._

 

 

_"Eves, come on. I'm trying to be serious." Evie nodded, giving Lefi her full attention. "I like you."_

 

 

_"Okay." Lefi raised an eyebrow._

 

 

_"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Evie chuckled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

 

 

_"So much." Evie whispered, a teasing smile on her face. Lefi glared._

 

 

_"You truly are evil." The blue-haired girl grinned. "I need to know where you're at." the blonde whispered._

 

 

_"I'm right here."_

 

 

_"Evie." The taller girl sighed, knowing it was time to stop playing her game. "Maybe this was a bad idea."_

 

 

_"No, it wasn't. I feel the same way." Evie said, grabbing Lefi's hand when she started to stand. The blonde looked at the other girl. "What do you want to do?" the taller girl asked._

 

 

_"I don't know. What comes next?" Lefi asked, biting her lip. Evie thought for a moment before smiling._

 

 

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked, squeezing the blonde's hand. Lefi thought for a moment._

 

 

_"What exactly does that mean?" Evie shrugged._

 

 

_"You know as much as I do, but we can figure it out together." she said, leaning in and kissing the blonde. "What do you say?"_

 

 

_"Okay. Let's figure it out together." Lefi whispered, smiling softly._


	2. Chapter 2

_"So you know how I started going to Dragon Hall?" sixteen-year-old Evie asked as she and Lefi walked through the forest. Nodding, the blonde looked over at her girlfriend. "Mal and I started hanging out."_

_"Mal? My sister?" Lefi asked. Evie nodded. "She hates you."_

_"You've been trying to make us be friends for as long as I can remember." Evie pointed out. Lefi shrugged._

_"It's been years, Eves, I kind of got the feeling that it was never going to happen." she replied, leaning against a nearby tree. Seeing the discomfort on her girlfriend's face, Evie walked over._

_""I thought you'd be happy about this." she said, confused. Lefi sighed as she sat down. "Why are you upset?"_

_"I'm not upset." Lefi lied._

_"But it bothers you. Why?" Evie asked, sitting down next to the blonde. Lefi looked down. "Lef, talk to me."_

_"There's nothing to talk about." Evie sighed. "I'm glad you and Mal are friends now."_

_"Are you sure?" Evie asked._

_"My sister and my girlfriend are friends now. Of course I'm happy." Evie nodded slowly. "Next time Mal comes to see me, you can hang out with us."_

_"No, that's your time with your sister." Lefi shrugged._

_"Okay." she mumbled, leaning into the taller girl. Staring at her girlfriend, Evie knew she was lying, but also knew it was pointless to drag the conversation out._

\----------------

It had been a week since Lefi arrived in Auradon and, so far, she'd refrained from being alone with Evie. The taller girl had definitely noticed that she was avoiding spending time with her. Currently, she was sitting in her room, doing homework. She was just about to give up on her math assignment when the door opened and Lefi walked in. "Hey." she said, smiling shyly. The blonde looked up, clearly surprised that someone was in the room.

"Oh, I figured you'd be studying outside or something." she said. Evie shook her head. "Mal said you like to do that."

"I do, but I have so much work to do and everyone keeps coming up to ask me about their suits and gowns for the ball that's happening in a couple of months. This is the only place in this entire school where I can get some peace." Evie explained, shrugging.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Lefi replied.

"You're not." Evie said honestly. Lefi nodded and walked over to her bed. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Is Mal here?" the blonde asked. Evie shook her head as she watched Lefi put books in her backpack. "Maybe I should go to the library and study."

"No, you don't have to do that. This is your room, too. Besides, I want to talk to you." the taller girl explained, moving to stand in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry for the way that I left the Isle. It all happened so fast and we weren't supposed to be here this long. This didn't start off as a permanent situation. We were just supposed to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and then come back home to give it to our parents."

"What about you ditching me for my sister?" Lefi snapped. Evie sighed.

"That's not fair. For years, you kept saying you wanted me and Mal to become friends." she pointed out.

"That didn't mean that I wanted to be forgotten." Evie looked down. "Have you even thought about me since you came here?"

"Every day." the blue-haired girl replied honestly. Lefi sighed, watching as Evie walked over to her nightstand and pulled something out before returning. Holding up a picture, Evie smiled sadly. "I look at this picture of us every single day and I think about how much I miss you. If I'd known that Ben was interested in bringing more kids from the Isle, I would have asked him to bring you months ago!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Dopey's son would have loved that." Lefi mumbled. Evie narrowed her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend.

"His name is Doug and he's very sweet." Looking up at the girl, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"How did that even happen? The Evil Queen's daughter and the son of one of Snow White's dwarfs?" she asked. Evie shrugged.

"You're not the first one to point that out. Several of his uncles made comments about that the first time I met them." she admitted. Lefi nodded for a moment, looking around before meeting Evie's eyes. "What?"

"Did you ever tell Mal about us? About our relationship?" Lefi whispered. Evie shook her head. "Why not?"

"I thought it should come from you." Evie explained. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right?" she asked. Evie nodded. "How did you expect me to tell her if you guys never came back?"

"I don't know, Lefi. It just never came up." the taller girl said. The shorter girl looked down. "I didn't keep from her for a specific reason, if that's what you're thinking." Evie observed Lefi for a few minutes again. "Lefi… Why did you have a problem with my friendship with Mal?" she asked.

"The more you hung out with Mal, the less I saw of either of you." Lefi admitted.

"I didn't do that on purpose, Lef. I just… I guess I just got caught up in Mal's world. For the longest time, all I had was you and my mother. Suddenly, I had a group of friends and… I got caught up in it. But you have to believe me when I say that you were still the most important person in my life. You still mattered the most." Lefi looked down. "I am so sorry that I hurt you." Evie whispered.

"Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned by every single person in your life? My mother wanted nothing to do with me and my sister took my best friend and left the Isle without a second thought." Lefi asked. Evie sighed.

"We had plenty of thoughts, trust me. Almost every single one of mine were about you." she said. After a few moments, Lefi shrugged.

"What's done is done. We can't change what happened." The blue-haired girl nodded. "It's forgotten."

"I don't want to forget it; I want us to grow from it. I miss my best friend." Evie replied.

"Mal's your best friend now." Lefi pointed out. A small smile on her face, Evie hugged the blonde.

"You will always be my best friend. No matter who comes into my life or where we are… you will always be my number one, I promise." she said, allowing the girl to take a step back. Letting out a sigh, Lefi nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to the library." she whispered. Evie watched as Lefi grabbed her bag and walked toward the door.

"Lef-" The blonde turned around.

"Evie, do you understand how hard it is for me to be around you? I've never had boundaries with you before." The taller girl sighed. "I just… I need to learn how to be around you again. I want our friendship back, but… you have to let me do this at my own pace."

"Okay." Evie whispered, nodding in agreement. Giving a slight wave, Lefi exited the room.

…

A couple of hours later, Lefi was still studying in the library. When someone tapped her shoulder, she jumped and let out a surprised shriek, rolling her eyes as she heard her sister laughing.

"You grew up on the Isle of the Lost. How are you so comfortable letting your guard down?" Mal asked. The blonde chuckled.

"Do you need something, Mal?" she replied.

"Evie said you were here." Lefi sighed as Mal sat down across from her. "What's going on with you two? I thought you guys were close."

"We were until she left." Lefi mumbled. Mal frowned.

"She and I left at the same time, but you don't seem mad at me." she pointed out. The blonde sighed.

"It's just different. I can't explain it." she said. Mal stared at her sister for a minute before nodding.

"How are your classes going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"They're challenging." Lefi admitted, looking back at her books. Mal sent her sister a sympathetic smile.

"I'm in all of your classes, so I'll definitely help you and Evie is great at making chemistry easier to understand, too. I'm sure she'd tutor you." she said.

"I might have to take her up on that." the blonde said, letting out a sigh. Hugging the girl, Mal pulled back. "I could use a break. Do you want to go get some dinner?"

"I'd love to. Come on." Waiting for her sister to pack up her stuff, Mal linked their arms as they walked out of the library.

_\----------------_

_"Where will I sleep?" six-year-old Lefi whispered as she looked around Evie's room. The other girl shrugged. "Do you have a blanket and a pillow? I can sleep on the floor."_

_"No way. Here, you can share my bed." Evie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over._

_"Are you sure?" Lefi asked. Evie nodded. "Okay. What if your mom comes in?"_

_"My mom doesn't let anything interrupt her beauty rest. As long as we wake up to my alarm clock, she'll never know." Evie explained. Lefi smiled shyly. "It's bedtime. Come on."_

_"Okay." Grinning, Evie pulled the girl over to her bed. "Good night, Evie."_

_"Good night, Lefi."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"You've never told me why your mom banished you." thirteen-year-old Evie commented. Lefi chuckled_

__

__

_"And you've never told me why she banished you." she countered. Evie bit her lip. "You don't have to."_

__

__

_"We've been friends for seven years, I think I can tell you." Evie replied. The blonde smiled supportively. "I didn't invite Mal to my birthday party. Your mom didn't like that, so she banished me and my mom."_

__

__

_"Yeah, she doesn't really take well to not receiving invitations. Just ask Sleeping Beauty." Lefi pointed out. Evie nodded. "She told me that I was too weak to be her daughter and that she refused to have me around anymore."_

__

__

_"She did what?" Evie exclaimed, jumping up. Lefi pulled her back down. "That's evil."_

__

__

_"Eves, we live on an island of villains. What do you expect?" The blue-haired girl sighed._

__

__

_"You don't deserve this life." she whispered. Lefi chuckled._

__

__

_"I think about the positives. If she hadn't banished me, I never would have met you." she pointed out. Evie smiled softly, leaning into her best friend for a moment before sitting up straight._

__

__

_"I have question. You have blonde hair, but Mal has purple. Does she dye hers?" she asked. Lefi sighed._

__

__

_"Actually, I dye mine. My natural hair color is green, but my mom makes me dye it blonde. She says that I don't deserve to wear one of her colors, but I think she just doesn't want people that might see me to know that I'm her daughter." she explained. Evie shook her head._

__

__

_"I really hate your mom." she admitted. Lefi bit her lip._

__

__

_"You know what the worst part is?" she asked. Evie shook her head again. "I can't hate her. I've spent the last seven years trying, but I can't. She's still my mom."_

__

__

_"I'm sorry that this happened to you." Evie said. Lefi smiled, but Evie could tell she was uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked, looking over at Lefi._

__

_> "Eves, I only spend time with two people - you and my sister. I haven't kissed my sister and I think you'd know if I'd kissed you." the blonde replied, earning a laugh from the taller girl. "Have you?"_

_"No, I haven't. I want to, though." the blue-haired girl admitted._

__

__

_"Oh yeah? Who would you want to kiss?" Lefi asked. Evie shrugged._

__

__

_"Someone I trust." Lefi looked over at her best friend._

__

__

_"Okay, well, who do you trust?" Thinking for a moment, the blue-haired girl looked down shyly._

__

__

_"You're pretty much the only one." she admitted. Lefi barely held back a gasp, staring at Evie for a moment before looking down._

__

__

_"Oh." she whispered._

__

__

_"You don't have to." Looking at Evie, Lefi took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her softly. After a few moments, the pair broke apart with shy smiles on their faces. "I wonder if it always feels like that."_

__

__

_"P-probably." Lefi stammered, looking down as she blushed. Watching the girl for a couple of minutes, Evie smiled softly before facing forward._

__

__

\----------------

A few weeks later, the pair had slowly grown more comfortable around each other. They were spending time together and they were both starting to accept that their roles in each other's lives had changed. They were getting to know each other again, and Evie quickly learned that Lefi had changed slightly in the few months that she'd been by herself on the Isle.

Currently, Evie was helping Lefi with her chemistry homework. However, the girl had been working on the assignment without any help for the majority of their tutoring session.

"Thanks for doing this, Evie." the blonde said. The taller girl smiled softly.

"Of course. You're doing really well. You're catching on quick." she replied. Lefi chuckled.

"It must be the way you're explaining it, because I'm lost whenever Mr. Deley is teaching." Looking up at the clock, Lefi jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"I have a date with Aziz." Lefi explained. The taller girl raised an eyebrow.

"Aladdin and Jasmine's son?" the taller girl asked. Lefi nodded. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We're in the same art class. We sit next to each other." Evie nodded slowly, watching as Lefi pulled on a jacket. "Hey, I was wondering something."

"What's up?" Evie asked, closing the textbook in front of her and capping her pen.

"How does your royal status work here? Your mom was a queen before all of the villains were sent to the Isle, right?" Biting her lip, Evie let out a sigh.

"Yeah, she was, but our royal status is nonexistent in Auradon. I'm just regular Evie here." she explained. Sending the other girl a warm smile, Lefi placed a kiss on Evie's cheek.

"You'll always be my princess." she whispered, walking out of the room. As the door closed, Evie stared at in confusion, the last time Lefi said those words to her immediately coming to mind.

\----------------

_"Do you ever wonder what it's like in Auradon?" twelve-year-old Evie asked, not looking at Lefi as they sat on the cliff. They could see Auradon in the distance._

__

__

_"All the time." the blonde admitted._

__

__

_"I'd be a princess there." the blue-haired girl whispered, looking over at her best friend. Lefi scoffed._

__

__

_"You're a princess here, Eves." she pointed out. Evie laughed humorlessly._

__

__

_"Some princess. I can't even go into town." she mumbled. Lefi looked over at her best friend, leaning in and kissing her cheek._

__

__

_"You'll always be my princess." she whispered, smiling softly._


	4. Chapter 4

_If Evie was being honest with herself, she started realizing her feelings for Lefi the first time that they kissed. She knew from the moment their lips first touched that her feelings for the shorter girl had changed. It had been a year since their first kiss and she found that her feelings were growing stronger with each day that passed. The more they kissed, the more she wanted to keep kissing her._

__

__

_She found herself watching and staring at Lefi. Sometimes, the blonde would catch her look and – occasionally – Evie would catch Lefi staring at her. Every time they caught each other, both would quickly turn, blushes on their faces._

__

__

_Evie knew she wanted to tell Lefi how she felt, but she wasn't sure how to start that conversation. All she knew was that she was feeling something that she'd never felt before._

__

__

\----------------

"What's got you so smiley?" Mal asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Lefi shrugged with a coy smile. "Okay, I'm kind of in a rush, so I'm going to need you to go ahead and just tell me."

"I have a date to the ball." Lefi explained. Evie's head popped up quickly, just barely avoiding dropping the pencil she was holding.

"Aziz asked you? That's great, Lefi!" Mal said, not noticing her best friend's reaction as she walked over to her sister's bed and sat down.

"Yeah, he asked me at lunch." the blonde explained. Mal grinned. "Evie, would you mind making my dress? I know you've been making dresses for months and this short-notice, but-"

"Of course I will. I'll start sketching tonight. I think I remember your measurements, but we'll double-check them tomorrow." Evie replied, managing a smile. Lefi sent her a grateful smile as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to work on a project with Lonnie. I'll see you two later." Lefi explained, grabbing her backpack. The moment the door was closed, Evie began crying. Her back to her roommate, Mal smiled as her sister left the room.

"I'm so glad she's fitting in here. She's been on her own for so long, I was afraid she'd have trouble adjusting, but it's almost like she was born to live here." Evie wiped her tears, unable to respond. When Mal looked over at her best friend, she let out a slight gasp. "E, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Evie mumbled, looking down.

"Evie, we don't lie to each other." Mal said gently as she walked over to the taller girl. Closing her eyes, Evie placed her head in her hands.

"On the Isle, Lefi and I were friends." she whispered. Mal nodded slowly, already aware of that. "We were a lot closer than most friends are."

"What, like best friends? E, just because you and I are best friends now doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about Lefi now that she's here." Evie sighed.

"We were more than friends, M. A lot more." she whispered. Mal stared in shock.

"You and... And my sister?" Evie nodded. "How long?"

"We were both banished by your mom around the same time. I felt bad that she had nowhere to sleep, so I used to sneak her into my room after my mom went to bed. That's how we became friends. We didn't become more until we were thirteen. That's when we had our first kiss. I wanted to know what it felt like. For about a year, we would kiss. We told ourselves and each other that we were just practicing for when we met the right people, but we both knew it meant so much more than that. We started dating when we were fourteen." Evie explained.

"When did you break up?" Mal asked.

"We never officially did, but I guess you could count my leaving for Auradon as our break up." Mal nodded slowly. "We weren't supposed to stay here. I figured we'd be back in a few days and I'd make it up to her."

"You really care about her." Mal commented softly.

"She was my everything." Evie whispered, looking up at her best friend. Mal hugged the other girl as she cried. "No matter how hard I try, I still feel like we're distant."

"I'm so sorry, E." Evie wiped her tears. "Well, now a lot of things make sense."

"Like what?" the taller girl asked. Mal let out a soft laugh.

"Why Lef was so mad at you when she got here. Though I still don't understand why she wasn't mad at me." Evie sighed.

"You didn't see each other every day. You sometimes went weeks without being able to see each other. Lef and I were with each other every single day and slept in the same bed every single night. She felt my absence more than yours." she explained. Mal nodded slowly. "I just want my friend back."

"Is that all you want back?" Mal whispered, causing Evie to look up. In the back of her mind, she knew the answer. However, she nodded.

"Of course." she lied.

\----------------

_If Lefi was being honest with herself, she'd always had feelings for Evie. From the moment she'd met the girl, she'd known that she was different than anyone she'd ever known. When Evie brought up kissing, Lefi was surprised, but excited. She had no idea that that one, simple kiss would lead to a year of stolen kisses. The more they kissed, the more Lefi found herself liking the other girl._

__

__

_She knew she wanted to tell Evie how she felt, but she didn't know how to bring it up. Eventually, she knew that she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. It was just a matter of talking to Evie and finally telling her how she felt._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good morning, Leficent." Thirteen-year-old Lefi raised an eyebrow as Evie sat down next to her. "What?"_

__

__

_"When did you start calling me Leficent?" she asked. Evie shrugged. "I don't let anyone call me that. Not even Mal."_

__

__

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to overstep." Evie said. Thinking for a few moments, Lefi smiled slightly at the girl._

__

__

_"You can call me Leficent sometimes." she replied. Evie stared in shock._

__

__

_"Lef, you don't have to let me do that." The blonde nodded_

__

__

_"I know, but… it's you. You're different than everyone else. You're special." she said._

__

__

_"Why? What makes me different, what makes me so special? I mean, Mal's your sister." Evie pointed out. Lefi shrugged._

__

__

_"You're my Evie." she shyly, Evie hugged her best friend._

__

__

\----------------

Evie rarely took Lefi up on her offer to call her 'Leficent.' She knew how the girl felt about her full name and usually reserved the name for when she was teasing Lefi. At first, the blonde would tense up when Evie used it, but after a while, she would smile and shake her head when she heard the name.

Currently, she was fitting Lefi for her gown. It wasn't until she heard Lefi speaking that she realized that she had gotten distracted.

"Evie, are you okay?" Lefi asked. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Evie nodded. "How's it going?"

"Good. It's going great, actually." the taller girl replied. After a few minutes, she was finished. "Okay, I think you're done. It fits perfectly." Evie declared, standing up straight. Looking over, she saw Lefi smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Lefi."

"You think so?" Evie nodded, helping the girl off of the fitting platform. "The dress is amazing, Evie. You're so talented."

"Thank you. Do you need me to unzip you?" Evie asked. Lefi nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to unzip the dress herself. As she tugged gently on the zipper, Evie stared at the blonde through the mirror. Realizing just how close they were, she bit her lip slightly. "Lef..."

"We shouldn't." Lefi whispered, knowing what Evie was thinking.

"Do it anyway." The blonde took a deep breath.

"Evie..."

"Leficent." Hearing her full name, Lefi looked in Evie's eyes through the mirror and saw the same look that Evie had had the first time they kissed. Biting her lip, she turned and kissed the other girl. "I've missed you." Evie whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Lefi pulled away slightly, resting her forehead on Evie's.

"You've been avoiding me for weeks." she pointed out. Evie shook her head, kissing the other girl again. "Evie, wait."

"Why do we have to talk right now?" Evie asked.

"Because ignoring the problem doesn't solve it. You've barely looked at me unless we were fitting for my gown." Lefi replied.

"That's not true. I've been busy. I have a lot of gowns and suits to make." Evie said, looking down. It wasn't a complete lie; half of the students at Auradon Prep had ordered outfits for the ball. However, she had been somewhat avoiding Lefi since she'd found out that Aziz had asked her to go with him. "Besides, you've barely been around."

"I haven't exactly felt welcome in here lately." Evie met her eyes. "What are you thinking?" Evie couldn't say what she was thinking. As much as she wanted to say what was truly on her mind, she knew that she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she managed a smile.

"I think Aziz is going to love you in that dress." she whispered, watching Lefi's face fall. Looking down, she missed the flicker of disappointment in the blonde's eyes. When she looked back up, all she saw was anger. "Lef-"

"Forget it." Lefi said, stepping out of the dress and quickly pulling the clothes she'd been wearing before trying on the dress. Sending Evie one last look, she walked out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Closing her eyes, Evie shook her head.

"Great." she mumbled, picking the dress up and placing it on a hanger before placing it on the nearby rack.

...

Two weeks later, Evie and Lefi had not spoken since their kiss. Mal had picked up on the tension; most people that interacted with the pair had. However, everyone seemed to realize that bringing it up would be pointless, as neither girl wanted to talk about it.

Finally, it was the night of the ball. Evie had been looking forward to this night for months. Not only was she looking forward to having fun with her friends, but this was going to be the first event where her designs would be worn by a lot of the people attending.

As she and Doug walked into the ballroom, she looked around and immediately spotted her designs. "Look!" she exclaimed.

"They're amazing, Evie." Doug replied, sending his girlfriend a warm smile. As the blue-haired girl continued to survey the room, she paused when she saw a familiar blonde. "Is that Lefi?"

"Yeah." Evie whispered.

"She looks great."

"Yeah, she does." the girl replied, staring at Lefi. It was in that moment that Evie came to a realization – one that she'd been trying to avoid since the moment she saw Lefi in her dorm room.

Evie missed her – plain and simple. And she wanted her back.

Biting her lip, she turned to Doug. Seeing the concerned look on his face, she took a deep breath. "Doug…" she whispered.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Evie closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Doug." she whispered, looking back at Lefi for a moment before turning back to the boy. "I haven't been honest with you. Back on the Isle, Lefi and I were… we were a couple."

"Oh, wow." Evie looked down. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?" he asked. The girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly. Doug looked down for a moment.

"I sort of had a feeling that something had happened between you two the first time I saw you guys together. You clearly had a connection that was stronger than most friendships." he admitted. Evie nodded. "You should go to her."

"I can't just leave you here by yourself." she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, Evie saw Lefi exit the ballroom.

"Go, Evie. That's where you want to be." Sending Doug one last glance, Evie made her way out of the ballroom, looking around. She spotted Jay and Carlos and walked over.

"Have you guys seen Lefi?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just went in the restroom." Without another word, she quickly went into the restroom and immediately saw that Lefi was the only one inside.

"Lef." Turning around, Lefi smiled shyly.

"Hey, Evie. You look great." she said. Ignoring the comment, Evie pulled the blonde into a kiss. Pulling away, Lefi stared in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I love you. I've loved you for years, I just didn't know that that's what I was feeling. Before I came here, I had no idea what love was. I never got any from my mother, I thought it was a myth. It wasn't until I moved here and met Doug that I realized that what I felt for you was love all along." When Lefi didn't reply, Evie bit her lip. "Do you love me back?"

"Evie, I don't know what romantic love feels like. The only person I've ever felt love for is Mal, but I'm sure that's not the same thing." Lefi replied. Evie nodded. "But... I do know that I've never felt anything like what I feel for you."

"Lefi..." Evie whispered, grabbing her hand. Lefi smiled softly.

"I probably should have known that I was in love with you the first time I let you call me Leficent." Evie grinned widely.

"You love me?" she asked. Lefi nodded, pulling the girl into a kiss.

"I am so in love with you, Eves." Blushing, Evie held her close.

"You're calling me 'Eves' again." she observed. Lefi nodded.

"I missed it. I missed you." she whispered, kissing the taller girl. Evie grinned against her lips.

"Leficent…" she breathed out, her forehead against the other girl's.

"You want to talk now?" Lefi teased, causing Evie to laugh. "We do have some things to talk about."

"I know we do, but… this feels right. This is what I want." Evie whispered, cupping her cheek

"Me, too." Evie grinned. "We can figure everything else out later." Thinking for a moment, Evie closed her eyes and groaned. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're here on a date." Evie said. Lefi looked down. "It's fine. We can get through the night and then we'll be together."

"What about Doug?" Lefi asked.

"Doug knows about us." The blonde nodded. "Let's just get through the night."

"Okay." Lefi said, smiling as Evie grabbed her hand and pulled her through the bathroom. Before opening the door, the taller girl pulled her into a kiss. "One more night."

"One more night." Evie whispered, smiling softly before dropping her hand.

\----------------

_"Shh." fourteen-year-old Evie hissed, giggling as Lefi tumbled through the window. "My mom will hear you."_

__

__

" _Why didn't you tell me that you rearranged your room today?" Lefi whispered, glaring at the other girl._

__

__

_"It was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted a change." Evie replied, shrugging._

__

__

_"You got a girlfriend, wasn't that enough change for the day?" Evie grinned. "Is this weird?"_

__

__

_"Is what weird?" the taller girl asked._

__

__

_"Me staying here." The blue-haired girl looked over, a confused expression on her face._

__

__

_"You've stayed here every night since we were six. Why would it be weird now?" she asked. Lefi shrugged. "Lef..."_

__

__

_"Things are different now, Evie, you can't deny that." Lefi pointed out. Just as Evie was about to respond, she heard footsteps approaching her room. Placing a hand over her girlfriend's mouth, she waited for the footsteps to pass._

__

__

_"Evie?" Eyes wide, the taller girl pushed Lefi into her closet, closing the door just as her mother walked into the room. "My mascara is missing. Did you borrow it again?"_

__

__

_"Um... Yeah, Mom, sorry. Here." Grabbing the tube, Evie handed it over to her mom. "I'll see you in the morning." The woman left without a word, closing the door behind her. Waiting until the hallway light was turned off, Evie poked her head in the hall and made sure that her mom's door was closed before pulling Lefi out._

__

__

_"That was close." the blonde said softly._

__

__

_"Too close. If my mom found out that you've been sleeping here for eight years, she'd freak out." Evie whispered. Lefi nodded. "And if she finds out we're dating..."_

__

__

_"Evie, I really don't want you to finish that sentence." Lefi whispered, moving to sit on the bed. Walking over, Evie grabbed her hands._

__

__

_"It wouldn't change anything. Not for me, at least." she said, smiling. The blonde nodded. "We just have to be more careful when you sneak in here. Tomorrow night, I'll double check that she's asleep."_

__

__

_"Okay." Lefi whispered. Smiling softly, Evie kissed her cheek. "I'm kind of tired."_

__

__

_"Okay. I'll make sure the alarm is set and then we can go to sleep." Evie replied, squeezing her hands once more before moving to set her alarm clock_


	6. Chapter 6

_The day that Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos left for Auradon, Lefi had been allowed into town for her monthly hair dye appointment. She was making her way back to the forest when she saw a large crowd. Curious, she walked over and nudged the nearest kid. "What's going on?" she asked._

__

__

_"Some kids just left for Auradon." She raised an eyebrow._

__

__

_"Who?" she snapped._

__

__

_"Um… Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, I think." Lefi felt her heart sink and looked up at the house that she knew her mother and Mal lived in. She saw her mother and briefly made eye contact with the woman. She may not have known Maleficent very well, but she did know that she would never let Mal move to Auradon without an ulterior motive. Letting out a sigh, she walked over._

__

__

_"What are you up to?" she asked, just barely avoiding flinching when Maleficent turned to her._

__

__

_"What are you still doing in town? You are supposed to go to the hair salon and go back to the forest." the woman said._

__

__

_"Why did you send Mal to Auradon?" Lefi demanded. Maleficent smirked._

__

__

_"Mal was invited." Lefi scoffed._

__

__

_"Why did you let her go, Mother?" she asked. The woman raised an eyebrow. "You know what? I don't even want to know." the girl said, turning around and walking away. She got halfway back to the forest when she stopped in her tracks. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" she whispered._

__

__

\----------------

Throughout the ball, Lefi danced with Aziz. Although it had been Evie's idea – as they walked back to the ballroom, Lefi had suggested simply going back to the dorm – she couldn't help but glare as she watched the pair. However, she could tell that the blonde was having fun and refused to allow her possessiveness to ruin that.

"Your jealousy is showing." Hearing her best friend's voice, Evie rolled her eyes as the girl sat down next to her. "Where's Doug?" Mal asked.

"I'm not sure. You don't think Aziz would try anything with Lef, do you?" she asked. Mal shook her head.

"Even if he did, she wouldn't let him." she replied. Evie nodded slowly. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No." It technically wasn't a lie; they'd agreed that nothing would change between them until the ball was over. Just then, Lefi walked up. "Hey." the taller girl said, her face lighting up when she saw her.

"Hi. I'm getting kind of tired. Evie, do you want to walk back with me?" Lefi asked. Mal frowned.

"Aziz isn't going with you?" she asked. Lefi shook her head.

"He offered, but I can tell he wants to stay, so I told him I could get back on my own. I just thought that if Evie was ready to go, we could walk together since we're going to the same place." she said. Raising an eyebrow, Mal watched as her best friend stood up. She could see through the story, but decided it wasn't the time to call them out on it.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." As the pair walked away, Ben walked up. "Hi." she said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"What's going on with those two?" he asked. Mal smirked.

"I have a hunch, but I'm getting to the bottom of it tomorrow." she replied. Looking up at her boyfriend, she stood up. "Dance with me, King Ben."

"As you wish." Smiling, Mal allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor.s

…

"How do you like Auradon so far?" Evie asked as they walked back to their dorm.

"It's amazing. I can see why you guys wanted to stay here." Lefi replied, looking around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Evie asked. Lefi nodded. "Where did you sleep after I left?" Thinking for a moment, the blonde took a deep breath.

"I found a place." she said, choosing her words carefully. Evie frowned.

"Was it safe?" she asked. Lefi shrugged.

"There was only one place on the Isle that I felt safe." she admitted, squeezing her hand. Smiling softly, Evie leaned in and kissed her before quickly pulling back and continuing to walk. "I've noticed something over the last couple of months.

"What's that?" the taller girl asked, looking back at the blonde.

"You dress differently than you did on the Isle." Lefi observed. Evie nodded.

"I've gotten to explore fashion a lot more here. I really love it." she explained.

"I think you could go far with it." Lefi said, causing the other girl to blush. "Eves... What about Mal?" Evie looked over at the blonde. "What are we going to tell her?"

"I don't want to lie to her." Evie replied.

"I don't think we should flaunt our relationship right now, though. I don't want to hurt Doug any more than I already have." Lefi deflated a little bit, but nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry."

"Evie, I don't care how I have you as long as I do." the shorter girl said, smiling as they reached their dorm room. When they were inside, she found herself being pulled into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Evie whispered, her forehead resting on Lefi's.

"I will never get tired of saying it. Now that I've said it, I don't want to stop." Lefi replied. Evie grinned. "Say it back."

"What if I don't?" Evie teased. Raising an eyebrow, Lefi pulled away and walked over to her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed and then I'm sleeping by myself." the blonde said. Evie's jaw dropped slightly. "Good night."

"You've picked up some new guilt tripping tactics." Lefi smirked. "I love you, too." Smiling over at the girl, Lefi waved her over. "Are we back together now?" Evie whispered as she hugged the blonde.

"Completely." Lefi replied. A small smile on her face, Evie pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get ready for bed. I wasn't lying when I told Mal I was tired."

"It's been a pretty eventful evening." Evie agreed, moving to her side of the room. Once she was changed into her pajamas and had taken her makeup off, she walked back over to Lefi's bed. After changing into her pajamas, taking her makeup off, and throwing her hair into a messy ponytail, Lefi crawled into her bed, smiling as Evie pulled her close. "You're so beautiful." the blue-haired girl whispered.

"You're one to talk." Lefi replied, chuckling. Evie blushed. "Good night, Eves."

"Good night, Lef." Evie replied. For the first time since she left the Isle, she had absolutely no trouble falling asleep.

...

The next day, when Evie saw Mal at lunch, she decided to tell her and just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the girl's table. "M... We need to talk." she said, sitting down next to her best friend. Mal smirked as she sipped her soda.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? The fact that you ditched Doug at the ball or the fact that you're dating my sister?" Evie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dumb, E. I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night and I definitely saw you sleeping in her bed when I got back to the room."

"Are you mad?" Evie whispered. Mal shook her head with a smile.

"No, I had a feeling you two would get back together." The taller girl smiled softly; secretly, she'd been nervous about her best friend's reaction. "Do you regret moving to Auradon and leaving Lefi?" Mal asked. Evie shook her head.

"I don't know if I would have ever figured out that I love her if I hadn't left the Isle." she admitted. Mal looked at her carefully. "What?"

"You love my sister?" the purple-haired girl asked. Evie nodded. "You know that if you hurt her-"

"You don't have to finish that sentence." Evie said.

"But I'm going to." Mal said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Evie bit her lip. "You are my best friend, and I love you like a sister, but… if you hurt my twin, I will hurt you."

"I know. But you don't have to worry about that, because I don't plan on ever losing her again." the blue-haired girl said. Mal smiled.

"Good." she said. Hugging her best friend, Evie pulled away with a grin. "I also don't want to hear any details about what happens between you two. You can tell me the romantic stuff, but there are boundaries that I really need you to not cross."

"I promise." Evie replied, laughing. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned to her tray and began eating, her thoughts consumed with the girl that had her heart.

\----------------

_About two months after she'd arrived in Auradon, Evie found herself in a new relationship. She really liked Doug, but she couldn't get Lefi out of her head. She missed the girl. The worst part for her was that she hadn't gotten to say goodbye. She was sure that the blonde hated her for that and the thought Lefi hating her broke her heart._

__

__

_Evie would have given anything to go back to the Isle, if only for a few minutes, to see her again. However, she wasn't sure how that would be possible._


	7. Chapter 7

_Fourteen-year-old Lefi was walking through the forest when she felt herself being grabbed by someone, her eyes immediately covered. "What the-" Hearing Evie's infectious and familiar laughter, she chuckled. "What are you doing?"_

__

__

_"I have a surprise for you." the taller girl said, removing her hand from Lefi's eyes and pulling her in the direction of what had become their spot over the years. When they arrived, the blonde was surprised to find a picnic._

__

__

_"What is this?" she asked. Evie smiled._

__

__

_"We've been dating for three months, but… we've never had a date." she explained. Lefi hugged her tightly. "I know it's not much, but-"_

__

__

_"It's great, Eves. It's perfect. Thank you." Evie blushed._

__

__

_"Do you want to see what I brought?" she asked. When Lefi nodded, the blue-haired girl pulled her over to the picnic._

__

__

\----------------

Two months after the ball, they were still going strong. They'd made the decision to keep their relationship relatively quiet – the only people who knew were Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Doug. While Evie suspected that Aziz knew why Lefi broke up with him, he never spoke of it.

Lefi loved living in Auradon. Not only did she have Evie and Mal back in her life, but she was learning a lot and she finally had a group of friends. She didn't realize how much she'd missed out on until she had it.

Currently, she was walking back to her dorm room. Her day had been long, but she was looking forward to the evening that she had planned with Evie. Walking into the room, Lefi grinned as she saw Evie hunched over a textbook. Setting her bag down, she walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Hi." she whispered, winking when Evie looked up.

"Hi." Moving to sit in the chair next to Evie, the blonde watched as she returned to her book. "How were your classes?" the taller girl asked.

"I'm guessing they were easier than yours. Big exam?" Lefi asked, chuckling as Evie nodded frantically. "I wish I'd known that, I thought it was today. I had plans for us tonight." The blue-haired girl paused her highlighting, turning her head slowly.

"What kind of plans?" she asked. Lefi shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "You can't do that to me." Evie whined, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"Nothing like that. I had a date planned for us. We haven't really gotten a chance to be alone in that last couple of weeks." she explained. Evie smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"That sounds lovely. Can we do it tomorrow instead?" she asked. Lefi nodded. "Perfect."

"Let me know when you get hungry, I'll bring you some dinner." the blonde said. Evie leaned into the girl. "I'm going to go on my bed and read. I don't want to disturb you."

"Thank you." Evie whispered, kissing her girlfriend once more before turning back to her book.

…

Several hours later, Lefi woke up with a jump as she felt someone hitting her with something. Deflecting another blow, she realized that her girlfriend was hitting her with a pillow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes." Evie hissed, trying to avoid waking up Mal. Sighing, the blonde looked at her alarm clock.

"Are you kidding me, Evie? It's 4:30 in the morning. We didn't even have to wake up this early on the Isle for me to sneak out of your house." The blue-haired girl shrugged, not understanding where her girlfriend was coming from. "I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you can't. I need your help." the taller girl replied.

"What could you possibly need that can't wait until the sun is up?" Evie held up a large book. "Evie, if that is your chemistry book, I'm throwing it out the window. You know that thing inside and out."

"Where is my supportive girlfriend?" Evie asked.

"She was sleeping until she was woken up by a crazy chemistry student!" Lefi hissed. Glaring at her girlfriend, Evie attempted to pull her out of the bed. "Mal." the blonde whined, falling back onto her pillow.

"She's your girlfriend. Deal with it yourself." Sitting up, Lefi glared at her sister's bed as Evie successfully pulled her out of her own.

"Come on." Letting out a groan, Lefi attempted to resist. "You're the one who kept distracting me last night after dinner. I lost four hours of studying because of you."

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time." Lefi pointed out. Turning her head, Evie glared as her girlfriend grabbed a nearby hoodie before pulling her into the hallway and closing the door.

"Yes, I did." she replied.

"Yeah, you really made that clear when you slammed your chemistry book closed and pushed me onto your bed." Lefi retorted. Evie rolled her eyes as they made their way into the dormitory common room, placing her book on the table and sitting down on the couch. Sighing, Lefi collapsed next to her, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Eves, you know how much I love you, right?" The taller girl nodded. "I would do anything for you, but why does it have to happen so early?"

"My chemistry test is in four hours, Lef." Knowing that she wasn't going to get through to the other girl, Lefi decided to let it go. Sighing, she laid down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to tell me how I can help." the blonde explained. Evie thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "You don't actually need my help, do you?"

"I didn't think about that when I woke you up." Lefi narrowed her eyes. "I love you?"

"I'm going back to sleep." the blonde mumbled, closing her eyes. Chuckling, Evie grabbed her book and opened it.

…

An hour and a half later, Evie found herself in the same position that she'd been in the night before – Lefi's head in her lap as she attempted to balance her book without waking the sleeping girl. Letting out a sigh, she placed the book on a nearby table and looked down at her girlfriend, smiling softly as she ran a finger over her cheek.

"I thought you were studying." the shorter girl mumbled.

"I'm studying you now." Lefi opened her eyes, chuckling. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No you're not." Evie let out a soft laugh. "You're going to ace this test, Eves. You're ready. You've been ready for a week." Lefi said.

"I know I've been a little crazy about this test, it's just… this exam counts for a huge percent of my grade. I want to do well on it." Lefi laughed as she sat up.

"You will, I know it." Evie smiled softly.

"Come here." she whispered, leaning over and kissing the shorter girl. Hearing footsteps behind them, the pair broke apart quickly. "What was that?"

"It was probably just someone walking to the bathroom. Come on, let's go back to the room." Lefi said, standing up and holding out her hand. When Evie looked back to her book, Lefi cupped her chin. "Evie, there is such a thing as studying too much. You should take the next two hours and relax. You can get ready for the day, eat some breakfast, and then go rock this exam."

"Maybe you're right." Evie replied, standing up and grabbing her book. Smiling at her girlfriend, she followed her back to their room.

…

Throughout the day, Lefi noticed that she was getting looks from her fellow students. By the time lunch rolled around, she'd grown tired of it. "People have been giving me weird looks all day." Lefi mumbled as she sat next to Mal. Looking around, Evie noticed everyone staring at them. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she gently nudged Lefi's foot with her own, winking when the blonde looked up at her before turning back to her tray.

"People have been talking... About you two." Carlos admitted, sipping his water. Eyes wide, Lefi looked at Evie. "Did you guys not want people to know?"

"I didn't want to hurt Doug." Evie whispered. Mal frowned in confusion.

"How did people find out?" she asked.

"I sort of told them." Hearing the new voice, Lefi turned around and stared at Audrey.

"Why would you do that?" The brunette sighed.

"I saw you two kissing this morning. This was the biggest piece of gossip that this school has seen in months. It just kind of slipped out. I told Lonnie… it kind of exploded after that." she explained. Evie shook her head. "I didn't know that it was going to spread this fast. I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean that?" the taller girl asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. TO her surprise, Audrey nodded emphatically. "Okay…" As Audrey walked away, Lefi sighed.

"I actually believe her." she admitted. evie shrugged. "Audrey doesn't seem like the kind of person to apologize when she doesn't mean it."

"That's true." Mal agreed. The blonde looked over at her girlfriend.

"This is your fault. You know that, right?" she pointed out. Evie narrowed her eyes.

"How is this my fault?" she asked. Lefi scoffed.

"How is it not your fault? You woke me up this morning. You dragged me out of my bed and took me – against my will, I might add – to the common room so you could study. Finally, you kissed me." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You enjoyed the last one." she pointed out.

"That's not the point." The blue-haired girl smirked. "Are you okay with this?" Lefi asked.

"We don't really have a choice, Lef. The news is out. Everyone knows." Lefi bit her lip. "Do you think Fairy Godmother is going to make one of us move to a different room?"

"She might. If she does, I'll change rooms." Lefi said. Evie bit her lip, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "What's wrong?"

"You and Mal were separated for most of your life. You were denied the opportunity to grow up together as sisters. I'd hate for you to lose that." Evie said.

"Eves, it was your room first." Mal looked back up from her tray.

"Don't I get a say in who I live with?" she asked. Lefi shook her head just as Jane walked up.

"Evie, Lefi, my mom wants to speak to you." she said. Taking a deep breath, Evie smiled at Jane before turning to her girlfriend.

"Come on. We can't avoid this." she said. Nodding, Lefi stood up and followed her as they made their way to Fairy Godmother's office.

\----------------

_"We're leaving for Auradon right now?" Evie whispered, causing Mal to look at her._

__

__

_"It looks that way. Why?" The blue-haired girl shook her head._

__

__

_"No reason." she said, looking around before getting into the limo. Staring out the window, she searched through the crowd of people. "I didn't get to say goodbye."_

__

__

_"To who? Lef?" Evie nodded as she looked at her best friend. "We'll be back in a few days. She'll be mad at us, but she'll get over it."_

__

__

_"You think so?" Mal nodded. "You're probably right. It's only a few days." Evie whispered, biting her lip as the car began to move._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey." Eight-year-old Lefi looked up in time to catch an apple that was being tossed her way. "I got the least rotten one. I know you like them like that." Mal said._

__

__

_"Thanks." When Mal sat down next to her sister, she watched as the blonde took a bite. "I have to tell you something."_

__

__

_"What's up?" the purple-haired girl asked._

__

__

_"Do you remember the Evil Queen's daughter?" Mal scowled, but nodded. "She lives out here and we hang out sometimes." Lefi admitted._

__

__

_"Lef, really? She's the enemy." Mal said, rolling her eyes. Lefi laughed humorlessly._

__

__

_"Who else am I supposed to hang out with, Mal?" she asked. The purple-haired girl sighed. "Why do you hate her, anyway?"_

__

__

_"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that she's the reason that Mom banished them out here." Mal commented, scowling. Lefi turned toward her sister._

__

__

_"Wait, Mom is the one who sent them out here?" she asked. Mal nodded._

__

__

_"Yeah, of course." Lefi sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let me have a bite of your apple."_

__

__

_"Here." Lefi mumbled, handing it over._

__

__

\----------------

As they approached the door to Fairy Godmother's office, Evie turned her head and sent Lefi a small smile, reaching out and squeezing her hand before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Opening the door, the pair walked in. "Evie, Lefi, hello. Please have a seat." Fairy Godmother said, smiling softly.

"Are we in trouble?" Lefi asked, earning a roll of the eyes from her girlfriend. Turning her head slightly, Evie sent her a look. "What?"

"You and I both know why we're here." the blue-haired girl whispered, causing Fairy Godmother to laugh softly.

"It's been brought to my attention that you two are currently in a relationship." the woman said. The two girls nodded. "I can no longer allow you two to share a dorm room. I'm sure you understand why."

"We do." Evie said, looking down. Biting her lip, Lefi decided to speak up.

"Fairy Godmother, you want us to have separate rooms because you think we'll have sex if we're sharing one, right?" she asked. The woman nodded. "With all due respect, living in separate rooms won't stop us from that. If anything, sharing a room is stopping us more because we have a third roommate to worry about."

"Be that as it may, if I were to allow you two to share a room, I couldn't very well tell other couples that they can't share a room." When Lefi looked like she was going to speak up again, Evie grabbed her hand.

"We understand. How do you want us to move forward?" she asked. Fairy Godmother smiled.

"I'd like one of you to move across the hall with Jane. You can decide who moves." she said. Before Evie could even begin to process the sentence, Lefi was speaking up.

"I'll move in with Jane." she announced.

"Lef, what about Mal?" Evie whispered. Looking over, the blonde smiled.

"It was your room first, Evie. You shouldn't have to move out. I'll only be across the hall; I'll still see Mal a lot." she replied softly. The blue-haired girl nodded. When Lefi looked back at Fairy Godmother, she nodded her affirmation. "I'll move in with Jane, Fairy Godmother."

"Okay. I'd like it to happen the first thing in the morning." Fairy Godmother declared. The pair nodded. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." they said in unison, standing up and walking out of the office. As soon as they were outside, Evie pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I don't want you to go." she whispered, causing Lefi to laugh.

"Eves, I'm not moving back to the Isle. I'm not even moving to another building; I'm moving across the hall. We'll see each other all the time." the blonde said. Evie nodded. "We have tonight."

"Yeah, we do." Evie said, grabbing Lefi's hand and pulling her back toward the outdoor eating area.

…

The next morning, Lefi woke up before Mal and Evie. She had her back turned to her girlfriend, and immediately noticed that the taller girl had wrapped her arms around her in the middle of the night. Letting out a sigh, she turned around in Evie's arms and pressed a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead, causing the other girl to stir. "Hi." she whispered when Evie opened her eyes.

"Hi." Lefi smiled softly. "If we go back to sleep, do you still have to move out?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"I think so." Lefi admitted. Evie groaned. "Go back to sleep. I need to continue packing my stuff."

"I won't be able to go back to sleep. I'll help." A sad smile on her face, Evie slipped out from under the comforter.

…

A few hours later, Lefi was unpacking the last of her stuff. Taking out a shirt, she moved to put it in the drawer before turning around seeing Jane watching her. "I'm sorry you're being forced to give up half of your room." she said, looking over at Jane.

"Don't be! I've never had a roommate before. I'm really excited that you're moving in!" Jane replied, smiling brightly. Watching the brunette for a moment, Lefi smiled softly.

"So am I." she said, walking over and hugging the girl.

…

While Lefi was in her room with Jane, Evie was at lunch with Mal and Ben. They were just finishing up when Ben spoke. "Oh, Evie, I almost forgot. Mal told me that Fairy Godmother asked Lefi to move out of your room." Evie nodded. "I could talk to her, if you want, and try to change her mind. I can't guarantee anything, but it's worth a shot."

"You'd do that for us?" Ben nodded. "I have to go talk to Lef." Evie said, jumping up and rushing off. It took her only minutes to get back to the dorms, quickly knocking on the door to Lefi and Jane's room. Lefi looked up at the knock, smiling when she saw Evie standing in the doorway.

"Hey! I thought you and Mal were getting lunch." she said.

"We were, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Evie replied. Lefi nodded. "Can we talk in the hall?"

"Sure." Standing up, the blonde walked out of the room, just outside of the door. "What's up?" she asked. Evie grinned.

"I was talking to Ben and he said that he would try to convince Fairy Godmother to change her mind about the room situation if we want him to." she said. Lefi bit her lip, glancing back toward the room before looking up at Evie. "What's wrong?" The blonde pulled her girlfriend away from the room.

"I can't move back in." she whispered. Brow furrowed, Evie shook her head in confusion.

"Why not? I thought that's what we wanted, what you wanted." she replied.

"It is, but… Jane's never had a roommate before and she's really excited that I moved in. I don't want to hurt her feelings." Lefi admitted. Evie smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's sweet. It actually makes me love you even more." Evie replied. Lefi blushed. "Do you need help organizing?"

"I would love some." Lefi said, smiling as she pulled her girlfriend into the room.

…

That night, Evie let out a huff of annoyance. She'd been trying to fall asleep for three hours, but was having trouble. Sitting up, she stared at the door for a few minutes before making a decision and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jumping, she turned to find her roommate staring at her with an amused smirk. Grabbing a ponytail, Evie put her hair in a messy bun.

"I think we both know the answer to that." she replied. Chuckling, Mal rolled over.

"Tell Lef I said hi." she said. Rolling her eyes, the taller girl made her way out of her own dorm and quickly walked across the hall. She knew the door would be unlocked – nobody locked their doors in Auradon – and silently slipped into the room. Closing the door quietly, Evie tip-toed over to Lefi's bed and gently shook her. When the blonde opened her eyes, Evie quickly put a finger on her lips with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi." she whispered, slipping under the comforter.

"What are you doing here?" Lefi asked. Evie shrugged.

"I missed you." she said. The shorter girl grinned. "You spent ten years sneaking into my room, I thought I'd try sneaking into yours." Looking over toward Jane's bed, Lefi turned back to her girlfriend.

"You have to be quiet. You're going to wake her up." she whispered. Evie grinned, kissing her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Evie said, clearly lying. Lefi stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I had trouble sleeping the first few weeks I was here? It took me almost a month to get a full night's sleep." Evie admitted. Lefi pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I spent ten years sharing a bed with you, it was weird not having you with me. It didn't take me long to get used to having you back."

"We didn't share a bed every night. We didn't share one at all for the first two months that I was here." Lefi pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were there." Evie whispered. Lefi smiled. "I think I'll be able to fall asleep now."

"Go ahead. I'm here." Lefi promised, smiling softly. Kissing her girlfriend's cheek, Evie smiled before drifting off to sleep. Shortly after, Lefi followed suit.

…

The next morning, Evie woke up, confused as to where she was. All she knew was that she wasn't in her own room. As she tried to figure it out, she heard a voice that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"Good morning, Evie." Blinking, Evie slowly realized that she was still in Lefi and Jane's room. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to my mom." the brunette said, chuckling.

"I was supposed to leave an hour ago." the blue-haired girl said. Just as Evie sat up, Lefi entered the room and saw her girlfriend still in bed.

"Really, Evie?" she asked. The taller girl smiled sheepishly. "I woke you up before I went to go take a shower."

"Apparently not." Evie replied. Shaking her head, Lefi walked over.

"I can explain, Jane." she said. The brunette smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I already told Evie I wouldn't say anything to my mom." Lefi smiled gratefully. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Thank you, Jane." She smiled before exiting the room. "You're going to get us in trouble one of these days." Lefi said, sitting next to the taller girl.

"I look forward to it." Evie whispered with a sly grin, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.

…

An hour later, the two were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. "Maybe I should sneak into your room from now on." Lefi commented as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"You were still there when Jane woke up. If it happens too many more times, she'll tell her mom. Mal won't say a word." Evie chuckled. "Maybe this could be good for us. I mean, we spent every night together for ten years. Maybe we spend too much time together." Lefi said carefully. Evie frowned.

"You think so?" she asked. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't think it's possible, but it seemed like the thing to say." she admitted. Laughing, Evie kissed her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, smiling softly before turning back to her breakfast.

\----------------

_The first days on the Isle after Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay went to Auradon were tough. First, Lefi had to figure out where to sleep. She found an abandoned hut that – for some reason – had a working lock with a key still inside the building. She decided to claim it as her own. Then she had to worry about getting the clothes that Evie had kept for her out of the Evil Queen's house. Now that she was friends with Maleficent, she went to town a lot more. It was just a matter of catching her just as she left to ensure that there was enough time to gather all of her belongings._

__

__

_It ended up being a lot easier than she thought it would be. Evie kept all of her clothes in one place, so she could find them easily. The girl also had a habit of keeping her room clean, so finding other items that she'd left in the room took merely a couple of minutes._

__

__

_Once she got back to the hut with her belongings, it finally dawned on her that both her sister and her best friend were gone. Yes, Evie was her girlfriend, but she was so much more than that. She was, essentially, her everything and now she was just… gone. Lefi wasn't sure she'd ever find a way to get past that._


	9. Chapter 9

_"I have a present for you." nine-year-old Lefi said, sitting down next to her best friend. Evie smiled in surprise. "I saw it when I was in town for my hair and I thought of you."_

__

__

_"Did you steal it?" the blue-haired girl asked._

__

__

_"Of course I did." Lefi replied, smirking. Evie chuckled. "Here." Holding out a necklace with a red heart pendant, Lefi smiled nervously. When Evie saw it, she immediately fell in love with it. "Do you like it?"_

__

__

_"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Hugging her best friend, Evie immediately put the necklace on._

__

__

\----------------

"Hi!" Lefi looked up from her homework with a smile as her girlfriend approached her. "I have great news."

"What's up?" the blonde asked. Evie grinned.

"Mal and Ben are visiting his parents for the weekend. I'm going to have the room all to myself." she said. Lefi smirked. "I have the entire night planned. Since it's our anniversary-"

"We've only been back together for five months." Lefi pointed out. Evie shook her head.

"No, I meant it's the anniversary of the very first day we started dating back on the Isle." she explained. Lefi smiled softly. "What do you say?"

"I think it sounds perfect. I can't wait." she replied. Letting out a squeal of excitement, Evie clapped her hands. "I need to get my homework done, so you need to stop being cute."

"I can try, but I think we both know how hard that will be." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Chuckling, Lefi turned back to her assignment.

…

"Oh, wow." Evie smiled nervously as Lefi looked around at the picnic she'd set up. "Eves, this is beautiful." Lefi whispered, smiling softly.

"Thank you. There's all kinds of food in the basket, including shrimp cocktail." When Lefi first came to Auradon, she'd immediately taken a liking to shrimp cocktail and began eating it as often as she could. "I have a surprise for you." Evie said.

"Another one?" Lefi asked. Evie nodded, reaching in her purse and pulling out a familiar necklace. "I haven't seen that in years." the blonde whispered, smiling softly.

"I found it last week. I thought I'd lost it. I cried when I couldn't find it. I also cried when I found it." Lefi giggled. "This is the best present I've ever gotten." Evie said, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's a plastic necklace. You have real jewelry that is much nicer than this." the blonde replied.

"That may be, but… this came from you and… you're the love of my life." Lefi looked up quickly.

"Really?" she whispered, earning a nod from the taller girl. Smiling shyly, she wiped a tear that was threatening to fall. "You are definitely winning the girlfriend of the year award." Evie grinned, accepting the kiss Lefi gave her. "Let's eat."

"Sounds good." Evie said, sitting down on the blanket that she'd set up.

…

An hour after Lefi went back to her room, Evie heard the door open. Immediately knowing who it was, she grinned and jumped out of bed, walking over and pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. "Wait, shut the door." Lefi whispered, laughing as Evie practically slammed the door shut.

"What took you so long?" Evie asked.

"Jane wouldn't fall asleep." the blonde explained. The blue-haired girl pulled her over to the bed and kissing her again. "She just kept talking."

"You should stop talking." Evie whispered. Lefi grinned, accepting Evie's kiss. After a few moments, the blonde pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked. the girl could answer, she was leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing Evie's trash can, immediately throwing up. "Oh, sweetie." she whispered, quickly grabbing a ponytail and pulling Lefi's hair back when she stopped. "Was it something you ate?"

"Why is this happening tonight?" Lefi whined. Evie chuckled. "We ate the exact same thing, why are you not throwing up?"

"Well, I didn't eat the shrimp. Do you think it was bad?" Evie asked. Lefi sent her a look before throwing up again. "I'm so sorry, Lef."

"It's fine." the blonde managed to get out. Evie bit her lip.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." she said, helping Lefi up. As the girl clutched her trash can, she pressed a kiss to her head.

"So much for girlfriend of the year, huh?" Evie looked over.

"That's a lot of talk for someone that's hanging onto a trash can for dear life." she pointed out. Lefi nodded. "Come on."

"It's okay. I still love you." Lefi said.

"I appreciate that sentiment." Evie mumbled, rolling her eyes as they made their way into the hallway. Letting out a sigh, she carefully made her way to the infirmary, helping her onto a bed as the nurse came out. "Food poisoning." she explained, sitting down in a chair next to her girlfriend. Grabbing her hand, she smiled sympathetically as the girl curled up in the fetal position. "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Not exactly the one I had in mind, but at least we're together." Lefi said. Evie chuckled. "You don't have to stay."

"If you think I'm going anywhere, you don't know me at all. I'm staying right here." Lefi nodded. "I love you, Lef."

"I love you, too." Evie smiled softly, brushing some hair out of her face before sitting back in her chair.

\----------------

_"What are you doing?" ten-year-old Lefi asked as she watched Evie sew._

__

__

_"Well, I noticed that you only have a limited number of clothes, so I thought I'd try making you some. I've always wanted to try making clothes." Evie explained. Lefi smiled softly._

__

__

_"I don't know what to say." she whispered._

__

__

_"You don't have to say anything, Lef. I wanted to do this." Evie said, chuckling as her best friend hugged her. "Don't worry, I've paid attention to your preferred style and color choices. It wasn't that hard to find black material and I thought I'd throw in some green. I think it will bring out your eyes."_

__

__

_"No purple. That's Mal's color." Lefi said. Evie nodded. "Did you just start making that jacket?"_

__

__

_"Yeah."_

__

__

_"It's great." Evie smiled shyly. "Thank you, Eves." Lefi said, hugging the girl._

__

__

_"Of course. Let me get back to work." Lefi nodded, laughing slightly._


	10. Chapter 10

_Once Lefi realized that Mal had defeated their mother, she began venturing into town more often. At first, she kept to herself, simply exploring the parts of town she hadn't been to since she was a child. However, a few weeks after the coronation, she met a redhead girl that she'd never seen before. She quickly became enamored with the girl, Heather – who she learned to be the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She knew that her fascination with the girl was because she was the complete opposite of the one she was desperate to forget._

__

__

_As their relationship progressed, Lefi found herself merely spending time with Heather for that reason alone – she briefly made her forget about Evie. She came to the realization that she had no other use for the girl other than that, but couldn't bring herself to stop seeing her. She knew that if she did, she'd be forced to think about the girl that broke her heart._

__

__

\----------------

The following school year, Ben announced that – due to the success of Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Lefi's integrations to the school – three new Villain Kids would be joining the school. Upon hearing the news, Mal groaned.

"It better not be Uma." she whispered, causing her friends and sister to laugh quietly.

"Who will be joining us?" Lonnie asked. Ben smiled.

"Two of the grandchildren of Lady Tremaine and the daughter of the Queen of Hearts." he explained. Lefi sat up quickly, causing Evie to look over when she felt her girlfriend's head lift off of her shoulder. "They'll be arriving here this afternoon. I'm hoping that you five will help them adjust to life here."

"What's wrong?" Evie whispered, watching the blonde carefully.

"Nothing." Lefi replied. Raising an eyebrow, the taller girl turned back to the front. As Ben continued talking, Lefi closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how to tell Evie about her past with Heather. Just then, Ben's phone went off.

"Oh, good. They're almost here. Let's go out front." he said. They arrived shortly before the limo did. When Heather stepped out of the car, Lefi looked down.

"Do you think Heather's still mad about what happened before we left?" Mal whispered, causing Evie to laugh.

"Judging by the look she's giving us, I'm going to say yes." she replied. Mal smirked. "Do you ever miss being evil?"

"Sometimes. Do you?"

"I don't think I got a chance to fully explore my evil side before we came to Auradon." Evie explained. Mal chuckled just as the three new kids stopped in front of them. "Nice to see you again, Heather." Completely ignoring the pair, Heather looked at Lefi.

"Hey, Lefi." she said, grinning. Seeing the way that the redhead was staring at her girlfriend, Evie raised an eyebrow. "It's been awhile."

"Yep. How are you?" Lefi said, avoiding the girl's gaze.

"Good." Lefi nodded.

"Well, that's great. Welcome to Auradon." she said. With that, she turned to Ben with an expectant eyebrow. "Ben, you had a tour planned, right?"

"I did. Let's get started." Stepping up to Evie's side, Lefi immediately grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Of course." the blonde replied, a small smile on her face. Winking at her girlfriend, she began walking with the group, completely ignoring Heather.

…

Throughout the tour of Auradon Prep, Evie couldn't help but notice how Heather interacted with Lefi. She insisted on standing next to the blonde at all times, at one point even attempting to stand in between Evie and Lefi. About halfway through the tour, Lefi noticed her girlfriend's irritation. Tugging her arm slightly, the blonde pulled her away from the group. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. Why is Heather so obsessed with you?" Evie replied. Biting her lip, Lefi looked at the redhead before turning back to her girlfriend. She wanted to tell her the truth, she truly did. However, she knew that Evie would react negatively, most likely confronting Heather in front of everyone. While Evie was usually very positive and joyful, Lefi also knew that she was very protective and possessive. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. Smiling slightly, she hugged Evie.

"I don't know, Eves." she whispered, closing her eyes as Evie held her close.

\----------------

_"We need to talk." Lefi declared. Heather raised an eyebrow as the blonde sat down. "I can't keep doing this with you."_

__

__

_"Why not?" Heather asked. Lefi couldn't tell her it was because of Evie, so she simply shrugged._

__

__

_"I'm just not feeling it anymore." she said. Heather rolled her eyes._

__

__

_"You were feeling it last night." Lefi sighed. "Whatever." the redhead mumbled, walking away. As she watched her leave, the blonde knew she'd made the right decision._

__

__

_She wasn't Evie._

__

__

_Just as she was about to get lost in her thoughts, she was pulled out of them as royal messengers appeared in front of her. "Um… hi?"_

__

__

_"Are you Leficent, sister of Mal and daughter of Maleficent?" the lead messenger asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow._

__

__

_"I prefer Lefi, but yeah. Mal's my sister. Why?" she asked._

__

__

_"King Ben would like to invite you to attend Auradon Prep. If you choose to accept, you would leave the Isle immediately." She allowed herself to smile slightly._

__

__

_"I'd have to get my stuff first." she said._

__

__

_"Of course." She nodded._

__

__

_"Okay. I'll go to Auradon."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm going to start calling you 'Lef.'" eight-year-old Evie declared, smiling at her best friend. The blonde frowned in thought, thinking the nickname over. "Is that okay?"_

__

__

_"I've never had a nickname before." Lefi admitted, knowing that the names her mother called her didn't count as nicknames. Evie smiled slightly. "It'll take some getting used to."_

__

__

_"Are you okay with it?" Evie asked. Lefi thought for a moment before nodding._

__

__

_"Yeah, I am." she said. Evie hugged the blonde._

__

__

\----------------

Over the course of the next few weeks, Evie struggled with the way Heather interacted with her girlfriend. She barely managed to keep from confronting the girl. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Lefi wasn't reciprocating.

Walking into the library with Mal, she narrowed her eyes as she saw Heather talking to the blonde. "You have got to be kidding me." Evie mumbled, glaring at the redhead that was currently flirting with her girlfriend.

"E…" Evie turned to the purple-haired girl.

"Don't 'E…' me, okay? I've put up with a lot from her and I'm sick of seeing her flirting with my girlfriend." she said. Mal nodded.

"I understand that, but you can't attack her in the middle of the library." she pointed out. Evie sighed.

"I wasn't going to attack her." she mumbled. Mal chuckled, looking over just as Heather brushed some hair out of Lefi's face. "That's it."

"E, no." Mal said, stepping in front of her best friend as she stepped forward. The commotion caused Lefi and Heather – as well as everyone else in the library – to look over in confusion. Seeing her girlfriend and sister, Lefi raised an eyebrow as she saw Mal pushing Evie out of the room.

As she was pushed out of the building, Evie sighed. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"You can't cause a scene." Mal said, earning a roll of the eyes from the taller girl just as Lefi appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking over at her sister.

"Nothing." Mal said before Evie could respond. Watching her girlfriend, Lefi sighed and sat down next to her. "Evie just had a little panic attack."

"Panic attack? Are you okay?" Lefi asked. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, just a big paper due tomorrow." she said, only partially lying. She did have a paper due the next day, but she was already finished with it. Smiling up at her girlfriend, she squeezed her hand. "What are you doing with Heather?"

"I was studying with Lonnie and Jane, Heather just sort of showed up. Lonnie was helping her with a homework assignment." Lefi explained, leaving out the part about Heather flirting with her. Evie raised an eyebrow at the omission, but didn't press on the subject. "I was actually about to head back to my dorm. Do you want to work on your paper there instead?" Evie sighed.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to head back to mine." she said. Lefi nodded slowly. "I would love to walk with you, though."

"Okay, let me just go get my bag." the blonde said, squeezing her hand before disappearing back into the building. When the door closed, Evie turned to her best friend.

"Heather has been here for three weeks and I'm already over her." she mumbled.

"I've never seen jealous Evie before. It's kind of adorable." Mal teased. Evie glared just as her girlfriend reappeared. "I'm going to head inside. See you guys later."

"Bye." Smiling at her sister, Lefi turned to the blue-haired girl. "Come on, Eves."

"Okay." Evie whispered, grabbing her girlfriend's extended hand and standing up. Managing a smile, she pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lefi replied, a soft smile on her face as they began walking. She knew that she was going to have to eventually tell Evie about her past with Heather. She only hoped that the girl didn't react the way she thought she would.

\----------------

_"Hey, Eves." Evie looked up at the nickname, smiling softly. "What?" Lefi asked._

__

__

_"You've never called me 'Eves' before." Evie pointed out. Lefi shrugged, sitting down next to her best friend._

__

__

_"You started calling me Lef, I thought you should have a nickname, too." she explained. Evie grinned. "Do you like it?"_

__

__

_"Of course I do. It's cute." the taller girl replied. Lefi smiled as Evie hugged her._


	12. Chapter 12

_"Hey, you." Evie said, grinning as she walked into the room she shared with Lefi and Mal to find her girlfriend sitting on her bed. Lefi smiled softly as the taller girl walked over and sat down next to her. "How were your classes?"_

__

__

_"Boring." Lefi replied. Evie chuckled. "I missed you."_

__

__

_"I missed you, too." Evie replied. Lefi kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad that we're finally back together." the blue-haired girl whispered, leaning into the girl._

__

__

_"So am I." Lefi said. Evie smiled softly. "I love you, Eves."_

__

__

_"I love you, too, Lef." Evie whispered, kissing the blonde. Just then, the door swung open and Mal stormed in. "We were busy."_

__

__

_"I told you – there are boundaries." Mal said, rolling her eyes. Evie glared. "I'm in a bad mood."_

__

__

_Clearly. Now, I am too." Evie snapped. Lefi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Evie's head. "Can't you go be in a bad mood somewhere else?"_

__

__

_"Eves, it's okay." Lefi whispered, smiling softly. Sighing, Evie nodded, earning a soft laugh from her girlfriend._

__

__

\----------------

A month after the new Villain Kids arrived in Auradon, Lefi walked into the chemistry lab to find Evie hunched over a lab table. "I have been looking for you everywhere." she said. Jumping at the voice, Evie turned to find her girlfriend smirking at her.

"I told you this morning that I'd be here after school." she pointed out, smiling as Lefi walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hi."

"Hi." Lefi whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Pulling away, she turned toward the table. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm tutoring someone in a few minutes." Evie explained. Lefi nodded, knowing that Evie regularly tutored other students. "I have a few moments for my favorite girl, though."

"Let's make the most of them." Lefi whispered, smirking. Evie grinned as she was pulled into another kiss. Before it could go anywhere, the sound of a throat clearing behind them broke the pair apart. Turning her head, Lefi raised an eyebrow as she saw Heather in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Evie's tutoring me." Heather explained. The blonde turned to her girlfriend.

"Ben asked me to help her." Evie whispered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Letting out a sigh, Lefi nodded. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. We can go for a walk or something." Lefi said. Evie smiled, kissing her cheek before turning back to the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the smile Heather sent her girlfriend as the blonde left the room. Clenching her fists, she turned to the redhead.

"Let's get started." she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Heather agreed, sitting down next to Evie.

…

Over the next couple of hours, Evie struggled to ignore the continuous comments that Heather made about Lefi. Finally, the taller girl let out a loud sigh and slammed her pencil down. "Okay, we need to talk." she said.

"About what?" Heather asked innocently. Evie rolled her eyes.

"You're constantly flirting with my girlfriend. I don't know if you have a crush on her or if you're just overly friendly, but you need to back off. Lefi is my girlfriend." she pointed out. Heather raised an eyebrow, just barely avoiding a smirk. "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't realize it was happening."

"I'm sorry, Evie. It won't happen again." the redhead said. Nodding, Evie turned back to her book, not seeing Heather's grin.

…

Later that night, Evie and Lefi were walking through the Auradon Prep garden. Evie was quiet, causing Lefi to be concern. "Are you okay?" Evie looked over, seeing her girlfriend's concerned expression. Managing a smile, she squeezed Lefi's hand. "Eves, talk to me."

"I don't like the way Heather talks to you." she admitted. Lefi bit her lip, not saying a word. "Oh, my god. You like it, don't you?"

"What? No, Evie, of course not." Lefi replied honestly. Searching her girlfriend's eyes, Evie eventually sighed in acceptance. "I don't know what her problem is, Eves."

"Okay…" Evie whispered. Lefi kissed her girlfriend's cheek, looking down in shame as they continued walking.

…

An hour later, Heather finally returned to her dorm room. Setting her bag on her bed, she looked in the mirror as she grabbed her brush. Smirking, she ran the brush through her hair. "My plan is working." she whispered.

\----------------

_"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Evie asked as she sat down on her bed. Lefi shrugged._

__

__

_"I don't know."_

__

__

_"Do you want to hang out with Mal after she and I get out of school?" The blonde looked over at her girlfriend. "I'll take that as a no."_

__

__

_"I'll think of something. Maybe we can go to the cliff and look at the horizon." Evie grinned._

__

__

_…_

__

__

_They did not get a chance to hang out on the cliff. The next day, Lefi found out that her girlfriend and her sister had been chosen to go to Auradon._


	13. Chapter 13

_"Are you okay?" Mal asked. Evie managed a smile, looking over at her best friend. "E, what's wrong?"_

__

__

_"Nothing, I just… I miss Lef." she admitted. Mal rested her chin on her best friend's shoulder._

__

__

_"I know. I miss her, too." she replied. Evie sighed. "What do you think she's doing right now?"_

__

__

_"Hating me." Evie whispered, looking out towards the Isle._

__

__

\----------------

"Have you noticed a weird vibe between Lef and Heather?" Evie asked as she and Mal left the library a few days later.

"A little bit, but it's most likely nothing. They probably ran into each other on the Isle a few times, that's all. Heather's probably just looking for a familiar face and she hates us." Mal replied. Evie nodded slowly. "If it's bothering you so much, just talk to Lef."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Are you heading back to the dorms?" the taller girl asked.

"No, Ben and I have a date. Let me know how it goes, though." Mal said. Evie nodded, quickly making her way to the dorms.

…

When Lefi heard a knock on her door, she looked up to find Heather in the doorway. Holding back a sigh, she raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"You've barely said two words to me since I got here." Heather replied, stepping into the room.

"That's not true. I've said at least ten." Lefi pointed out. Heather rolled her eyes. "I've been busy; I haven't really had time to talk."

"You seem to have enough time to talk to Evie and Mal." the redhead said.

"You mean my girlfriend and my sister? I make time for them." Lefi replied, looking back at her computer. Heather walked over and sat on the bed. "Can I help you?"

"I missed you." Heather whispered.

"I appreciate that." Lefi replied. Heather sighed, grabbing her hand. "What do you want, Heather?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question." the redhead said. Just as Heather was about to close the distance between them, they heard a slight gasp and the sound of something hitting the floor. Pulling away from the redhead, Lefi stared at her girlfriend as Evie picked up her dropped textbook.

"Eves…" she whispered.

"Don't." Evie snapped, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Evie, wait!" Lefi yelled, running after her girlfriend. She managed to put her foot out in time to stop the door to Mal and Evie's room from shutting, quickly slipping inside before Evie realized what she'd done. "Please let me explain."

"I saw enough." Evie said, not looking at her. Lefi gently turned her head so that they were making eye contact.

"I don't think you did. I would never do anything to betray your trust." she whispered. The taller girl rolled her eyes as she sat down at her worktable. "Evie, I love you."

"Then why were you about to kiss her? I want to know the truth about what happened between you two on the Isle." Evie demanded. Lefi closed her eyes.

"After you guys left and Mal defeated our mom, I started going into town more. I met Heather and we started hanging out." she explained.

"Did you date her?" Evie asked. Lefi sighed.

"We didn't so much date as we did… sleep together." she admitted. Closing her eyes, Evie put her head in her hands. "Evie, you can't be mad at me for that. You were here and you were dating Doug." Lefi said gently.

"You should have told me about this when we got back together." Evie whispered.

"Would it have changed your mind?" the blonde asked

"Of course not." Evie replied. Lefi closed her eyes. "I just… Do you understand how embarrassing this is? I mean… she's not exactly my biggest fan."

"What? Why?" Lefi asked. Evie sighed.

"A couple of weeks before we came to Auradon, Mal and I pulled a prank on Heather. We sort of… She kept a journal and Mal stole it. We read it out loud in front of the entire school." she explained

"What did it say?"

"Things I'd rather not repeat. Let's just say that she made a lot of villains mad." taller girl mumbled. Lefi raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you do it?"

"It was the Isle of the Lost, Lef. It wasn't that bad of a prank there. I didn't realize how mean it was until we got here." Evie whispered. The blonde nodded as something occurred to Evie. "We are so stupid."

"What?"

"She's trying to get back at me." the blue-haired girl said, looking up at her girlfriend. Lefi narrowed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying that someone has to be using you to be interested in you. I'm just saying that that might be the case this time."

"Are you trying to offend me? Because it's working." Lefi said Evie rolled her eyes.

"Think about it: she knew that we were friends on the Isle. I humiliate her and get her beat up and then all of a sudden, she's into my girlfriend?"

"I wasn't your girlfriend at the time." the blonde replied.

"Not the point, Lef."

"She didn't know we dated, though." Lefi pointed out.

"But she knew we were best friends. Plus, you're Mal's sister. Now, she's here in Auradon and is well aware of the fact that we're together and she tries to kiss you in your room – which is across from mine – with the door open. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Lefi looked down as she thought about it.

"She was just using me?" she whispered. Yes, she'd been using Heather to get over Evie, but there was something about using another person for revenge that just seemed... cruel. Seeing the hurt in her girlfriend's eyes, Evie grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey." she whispered. Hearing the gentle tone, Lefi looked up. "Do you want to confront her?"

"I want to go all Isle of the Lost on her." Lefi hissed. Evie smirked; she'd chosen good, but sometimes she missed being evil. She may not have been the evilest of the villain kids on the island, but when she was, she had so much fun. It was part of what had attracted her to Mal's friendship. "You ready to be a villain again?"

"We could get in trouble." Evie warned. Lefi gripped the back of the chair she was standing in front of.

"I don't care. I may not have gotten any attention from my mother, but I did inherit her arrogance and her ego. We both know she had both of those traits." she said. Evie looked up at her girlfriend. "What?"

"You're nothing like your mother." Lefi narrowed her eyes. "It's a good thing, I promise."

"Right now… I'm exactly like my mother." Lefi whispered, resting her chin on top of Evie's head and wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. Placing a hand on Lefi's forearm, Evie closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to let her get away with this, Lef." she promised.

\----------------

_Meanwhile, on the Isle, Lefi was staring out toward Auradon. Despite how angry she was with Mal and Evie for leaving her, she couldn't help but miss them. She missed Evie more than she thought was possible. As she took a deep breath, she realized that this was the first time she'd been apart from Evie in ten years._

__

__

_She didn't know what to do on the Isle without her._


	14. Chapter 14

_"Looking for something?" Hearing Evie's voice, Lefi looked away from Evie's closet, smiling sheepishly. "What are you doing?"_

__

__

_"I need new clothes." the blonde explained._

__

__

_"Why?" Evie asked, setting her bag down on her bed. Lefi sighed._

__

__

_"I want a new style to match my new surroundings. You changed your style when you came to Auradon." she said._

__

__

_"I can make you new clothes if that's what you really want, but you do know that you don't have to change your style for anyone, right? You can keep the style you have, it's perfect." Evie replied. Smiling softly, Lefi walked back to her side of the room._

__

__

_"I know. I want to do this." she replied. Evie nodded._

__

__

_"Okay. I'll start sketching ideas tonight." she said._

__

__

\----------------

"I forgot how hot you look in your Isle clothes." Lefi said as she looked over at her girlfriend.. Evie smirked as she put the finishing touches on her outfit; they'd decided to wear their Isle clothes for the plan, as they found it difficult to return to their villainous ways in their Auradon clothes. "It's been awhile since we caused mischief together." When they were kids, Evie and Lefi would play pranks on those who would enter the forest. As they got older, fewer people ventured out there, so they'd had fewer chances to indulge in their favorite past time.

"Yeah, it has." Evie replied. Mal looked over.

"Are you two sure about this plan? It almost doesn't seem mean enough." she commented. Lefi sighed.

"It was the best - or worst, I guess - that I could come up with. Auradon must be making me soft." she explained. Standing behind her girlfriend, Evie wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind.

"I think I know the answer, but... There's still time to back out. We don't have to do this." she whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. Lefi shook her head.

"We're doing this." she replied. Taking a deep breath, Evie nodded. "Come on. We need to get set up. We only have a small window of time before Heather will be walking through the woods." Nodding, Evie and Mal followed the blonde out of their room, meeting up with Carlos and Jay before heading to the woods. "Okay, let's get ready." After fifteen minutes of setting up and climbing trees, the five were ready.

"There's Heather." Mal whispered from her spot next to her sister, who looked over. Making eye contact with Jay, Lefi nodded. When he returned the nod, she turned to Evie, who prepared to tip her bucket. "You ready?"

"Completely." Lefi replied. Taking a deep breath, she waited until Heather was in the spot that they'd designated. When she'd stepped in the spot, Carlos and Jay began shooting their paintball guns. Despite everything that the redhead had put them though, Evie had been adamant that they not actually hit her with the paintballs. When she'd stopped walking, Evie tipped her bucket, which was filled with a sticky substance. When it covered the girl, Lefi and Mal tipped their buckets, covering the girl with sand and paint. After everything was finished, the five jumped out of the trees.

"What was that?" Heather exclaimed. Looking at Evie, she glared at her, getting in her face. "This was all your idea, wasn't it? What happened on the Isle wasn't enough?" Stepping in between the pair, Lefi pushed Heather away from her girlfriend.

"Don't even think about touching her." she warned, getting angrier by the second. She felt Evie place a hand on her shoulder and instantly relaxed.

"You're done messing with our relationship." Evie announced, glaring at the redhead. Looking her up and down, she smirked. "I would get in the shower as soon as possible if I were you. You wouldn't want any of that to dry." Lefi chuckled as the girl walked away. As the group turned, they saw Ben staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly, Mal walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ben." she said.

"What's going on?" he asked. Mal shrugged. "Mal…"

"It was necessary, I promise." she replied. Ben sighed. "Are you going to tell Fairy Godmother?"

"No, I won't, but… I can't promise that Heather won't." he explained. The group nodded in unison. "You guys should get rid of that equipment before anyone else walks over here."

"Good idea." Lefi said, grabbing the buckets from Evie and Mal. Finding a nearby dumpster, she placed the buckets inside before following her friends back to the dorms.

…

After a lengthy shower, Heather finally walked into her room. Standing in front of the mirror, she glared at her reflection. She couldn't believe that they'd gotten the best of her.

She wanted revenge more than she had wanted it back on the Isle.

And she was going to get it.

\----------------

_"When were you going to tell me that you're friends with Evie?" Lefi asked, looking over at her sister as they tossed rocks in the forest. Mal shrugged._

__

__

_"I didn't realize it was that big of a deal." Lefi chuckled. "Does it bother you?"_

__

__

_"A little bit. I mean, you've hated her for so long. It's weird." Mal sighed._

__

__

_"What do you want me to do, Lef?" The blonde looked over at her sister. "Evie's actually pretty cool. I like hanging out with her."_

__

__

_"Then you should hang out with her." Mal nodded slowly; she didn't know why it bothered Lefi so much, but she could tell that it did._


	15. Chapter 15

_"Eves, it's really not that hard." eleven year old Lefi said, looking at her best friend._

__

__

_"That's easy for you to say." Evie replied. Lefi chuckled as Evie sat down in defeat. "Why do I need to learn how to fight?"_

__

__

_"We don't live in Auradon; we need to know how to protect ourselves." the blonde explained, sitting down next to her best friend. Evie sighed. "We can take a break, if you want."_

__

__

_"Thanks." Evie said. Lefi nodded. "I doubt I'm ever going to use these skills, you know. Hardly anybody ever comes out here."_

__

__

_"Maybe, but if you do, you're going to thank me." Lefi replied. Evie chuckled._

__

__

\----------------

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Heather occurred. Since that day, Heather had seemingly been avoiding the group. It had gotten to the point that Evie, Lefi, Mal, Carlos, and Jay were starting to think that Heather wasn't going to retaliate.

One day after class, Evie walked into the room she shared with Mal, smiling when she saw a note on the table with her name on it. Picking it up, she opened it.

_E –_

__

__

_Meet me on the roof at 5:00 for a date._

__

__

_– L_

__

__

Checking her watch, Evie realized it was almost five o'clock and quickly checked her makeup before rushing out of the room. Making her way up to the roof, she looked around for her girlfriend only to find Heather waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I see you got my note." the redhead replied. Evie frowned. "This was too easy."

"You left that note?" Heather nodded and Evie could not believe that she didn't realize that it wasn't her girlfriend's handwriting. "What do you want, Heather?"

"I want revenge. I tried getting it with Lefi, but that didn't work. I realized that I needed a more direct approach." Heather said. At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Evie's eyes narrowed.

"I need to know... Did you ever care about her?" she asked. Heather let out a snort.

"Of course not. She was merely a pawn in my plan. I knew she was Mal's sister and I heard that you two were close. After the incident, I wanted revenge. I knew that you two would hate it if I was dating her, but I was mostly focused on you. I know that reading my journal in front of the entire Isle was your idea. When I got to Auradon and found out that you were dating her, it was even better. I wasn't going to steal your best friend; I was going to steal your girlfriend." Evie narrowed her eyes even more as the redhead stepped into her space. "It would have worked if you hadn't walked in."

"She was never going to kiss you." the blue-haired girl hissed. Heather laughed lowly.

"Is that what she told you?" she asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have to. I know my girlfriend." she replied.

"You didn't seem too sure of her when you stormed out of the room." Heather pointed out as she took a step back and began circling Evie.

"I was caught off-guard." the blue-haired girl said, clenching her jaw. Heather smirked.

"A couple of weeks ago, I realized that using your pathetic girlfriend and your useless friends was not the way to go. I needed to get to you directly." Hearing the girl insult her girlfriend and her friends, something in Evie snapped and she lunged at Heather. The redhead took a step out of her reach, laughing. "You should watch your temper, Evie."

"You should watch your mouth." Evie hissed, lunging again. This time, she made contact and punched the girl. She was surprised by the fact that she was reacting with violence; she was usually even-tempered. She realized that it was the comments that were made about Lefi and her friends that set her off. Remembering the comments, she got angry again and continued to fight as Heather threw a punch. Dodging the punch, Evie quickly countered by grabbing Heather's arms. As they struggled, the blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "You know, using Lefi is the dumbest thing that you will ever do in your life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You were really stupid to take advantage of her." Heather chuckled lowly.

"I'm sure I'll get the chance to actually date her when you're gone." The comment, which Evie had not been expecting, caused her to falter and give up dominance. The change in momentum allowed Heather to get out of her grip. After a few seconds, Evie quickly got angry again. When Heather attempted to push her over the edge, she was ready.

"You will never know what it's like to actually date Lefi, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be with her until the day that I die." Evie said, pushing back with just as much force. A smirk on her face, Heather leaned in.

"What do you think you're doing up here?" she asked.

…

Meanwhile, Ben and Mal were walking back to her dorm room from dinner. "Where's Evie?" Ben asked, noticing the room was empty. Mal shrugged, only to have something catch her eye. Grabbing the note that was on the table, she shook her head as she read.

"No, no, no. This is not good." she whispered.

"What?" Reading the note, Ben raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Lef is looking for Evie right now." Mal replied.

"That's not good." The pair quickly rushed out of the room, practically knocking over Jay and Carlos as they did. "Where's Lefi?" Ben asked.

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"Where's my sister?" Mal exclaimed. Just then, Lefi appeared.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. The purple-haired girl shoved the note in her face. "That's Heather's handwriting."

"We have to get to the roof right now." Ben said, running in the correct direction with the others quickly following him. Lefi and Mal ran ahead of the trio, sprinting toward the door that gave access to the roof.

When the pair crashed through the door to the roof, they saw Heather standing over the edge with an evil grin on her face. Lefi chanced a quick glance around the roof, noticing that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. "Evie!" she yelled.

"Help!" Realizing why Heather was standing over the roof, Mal and Lefi immediately ran over. Motioning for Mal to help Evie, Lefi tackled the redhead.

"Lef, she's slipping!" Mal yelled. The comment distracted her, allowing Heather to push her off. Before Lefi could respond, the girl had already run over to her sister, managing to overpower her and tossing her on top of the blonde. Smirking at the pair, Heather stepped onto the edge, quickly slamming the heel of her boot down on Evie's hand.

At her girlfriend's anguished screams, Lefi all but threw her sister off of her and ran toward the redhead. Before she could get there, Jay - who finally arrived - was pulling her off of the edge. However, the action - in addition to the pain caused by Heather's shoe - caused Evie to lose her grip.

"Lef!" Just as Evie's hand slipped of the edge, she felt a familiar hand grab onto her wrist. Looking up, she saw her girlfriend's terrified expression.

"I've got you, Eves." she whispered. Despite the fact that she was hanging from the edge of a roof, Evie couldn't help but feel completely safe. "Guys, help me out." When Mal, Ben, and Carlos ran over, the four pulled the girl back onto the roof. "You really didn't recognize that it wasn't my handwriting?" Evie let out a humorless laugh as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

"My hand hurts." Evie admitted.

"Understandable." Lefi replied. Evie nodded. "I want you to go to the infirmary."

"Lef-"

"It's not a suggestion, Evie." the blonde said. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Evie nodded in agreement. After a few moments of what the blue-haired girl could only assume was Lefi studying her, the blonde was flinging herself to her girlfriend's arms. "I don't think I've ever been that scared."

"I'm okay." Evie whispered, pulling away slowly. Lefi closed her eyes.

"Eves, I am so sorry. If I'd just confronted her like you originally suggested, none of this would have happened." she said. Cradling her hand close to her body, Evie cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her good hand.

"You could not be more wrong, my gorgeous girl." she whispered. Lefi frowned in confusion. "Our confrontation would have ended up in a fight."

"What makes you say that?" Lefi asked.

"Because the things she was saying about you set me off. Nobody talks about the girl I love like that." Evie replied. Lefi smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend. She started to pull her close, only to jump back when Evie let out a cry of pain.

"What happened?"

"You hit my hand." the taller girl explained. Lefi nodded quickly.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Just then, Fairy Godmother and Jane appeared. "That's not good."

"What is going on here?" the woman demanded, looking around. Lefi sighed.

"Fairy Godmother, I will answer any question you have, but I need to take Evie to the infirmary." she said. Fairy Godmother looked at Evie for a second before turning back to the girl.

"Jane can take her. I want to talk to the rest of you before you go anywhere." The blonde shook her head.

"I need to go with Evie, I need to make sure she's okay." she argued. Realizing that Lefi wasn't going to win this argument, Evie turned to her girlfriend.

"Come to the infirmary when you're done. I'll be okay for a few minutes." she whispered. Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Lefi sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lefi promised. Evie nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek before following Jane through the door.

\----------------

_"So… my sister has a problem with us hanging out." Mal commented as she and and Evie left school. The taller girl nodded._

__

__

_"Yeah, I know. She says she doesn't mind, but it's obvious she does." she said. Mal looked over._

__

__

_"Why does it bother her?" she asked. Evie shrugged and Mal raised an eyebrow. "Just how close are you guys?" The blue-haired girl bit her lip as they walked; she wanted to tell her friend about the relationship she had with Lefi, but she wasn't sure if the blonde wanted her sister to know._

__

__

_"Pretty close. We've been best friends since the day we met." Evie explained. Mal nodded, accepting the answer. "She'll come around, though. She just needs time."_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Eves, it's really not that hard." eleven year old Lefi said, looking at her best friend._

__

__

_"That's easy for you to say." Evie replied. Lefi chuckled as Evie sat down in defeat. "Why do I need to learn how to fight?"_

__

__

_"We don't live in Auradon; we need to know how to protect ourselves." the blonde explained, sitting down next to her best friend. Evie sighed. "We can take a break, if you want."_

__

__

_"Thanks." Evie said. Lefi nodded. "I doubt I'm ever going to use these skills, you know. Hardly anybody ever comes out here."_

__

__

_"Maybe, but if you do, you're going to thank me." Lefi replied. Evie chuckled._

__

__

\----------------

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Heather occurred. Since that day, Heather had seemingly been avoiding the group. It had gotten to the point that Evie, Lefi, Mal, Carlos, and Jay were starting to think that Heather wasn't going to retaliate.

One day after class, Evie walked into the room she shared with Mal, smiling when she saw a note on the table with her name on it. Picking it up, she opened it.

E –

Meet me on the roof at 5:00 for a date.

– L

Checking her watch, Evie realized it was almost five o'clock and quickly checked her makeup before rushing out of the room. Making her way up to the roof, she looked around for her girlfriend only to find Heather waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I see you got my note." the redhead replied. Evie frowned. "This was too easy."

"You left that note?" Heather nodded and Evie could not believe that she didn't realize that it wasn't her girlfriend's handwriting. "What do you want, Heather?"

"I want revenge. I tried getting it with Lefi, but that didn't work. I realized that I needed a more direct approach." Heather said. At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Evie's eyes narrowed.

"I need to know... Did you ever care about her?" she asked. Heather let out a snort.

"Of course not. She was merely a pawn in my plan. I knew she was Mal's sister and I heard that you two were close. After the incident, I wanted revenge. I knew that you two would hate it if I was dating her, but I was mostly focused on you. I know that reading my journal in front of the entire Isle was your idea. When I got to Auradon and found out that you were dating her, it was even better. I wasn't going to steal your best friend; I was going to steal your girlfriend." Evie narrowed her eyes even more as the redhead stepped into her space. "It would have worked if you hadn't walked in."

"She was never going to kiss you." the blue-haired girl hissed. Heather laughed lowly.

"Is that what she told you?" she asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have to. I know my girlfriend." she replied.

"You didn't seem too sure of her when you stormed out of the room." Heather pointed out as she took a step back and began circling Evie.

"I was caught off-guard." the blue-haired girl said, clenching her jaw. Heather smirked.

"A couple of weeks ago, I realized that using your pathetic girlfriend and your useless friends was not the way to go. I needed to get to you directly." Hearing the girl insult her girlfriend and her friends, something in Evie snapped and she lunged at Heather. The redhead took a step out of her reach, laughing. "You should watch your temper, Evie."

"You should watch your mouth." Evie hissed, lunging again. This time, she made contact and punched the girl. She was surprised by the fact that she was reacting with violence; she was usually even-tempered. She realized that it was the comments that were made about Lefi and her friends that set her off. Remembering the comments, she got angry again and continued to fight as Heather threw a punch. Dodging the punch, Evie quickly countered by grabbing Heather's arms. As they struggled, the blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "You know, using Lefi is the dumbest thing that you will ever do in your life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You were really stupid to take advantage of her." Heather chuckled lowly.

"I'm sure I'll get the chance to actually date her when you're gone." The comment, which Evie had not been expecting, caused her to falter and give up dominance. The change in momentum allowed Heather to get out of her grip. After a few seconds, Evie quickly got angry again. When Heather attempted to push her over the edge, she was ready.

"You will never know what it's like to actually date Lefi, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be with her until the day that I die." Evie said, pushing back with just as much force. A smirk on her face, Heather leaned in.

"What do you think you're doing up here?" she asked.

…

Meanwhile, Ben and Mal were walking back to her dorm room from dinner. "Where's Evie?" Ben asked, noticing the room was empty. Mal shrugged, only to have something catch her eye. Grabbing the note that was on the table, she shook her head as she read.

"No, no, no. This is not good." she whispered.

"What?" Reading the note, Ben raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Lef is looking for Evie right now." Mal replied.

"That's not good." The pair quickly rushed out of the room, practically knocking over Jay and Carlos as they did. "Where's Lefi?" Ben asked.

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"Where's my sister?" Mal exclaimed. Just then, Lefi appeared.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. The purple-haired girl shoved the note in her face. "That's Heather's handwriting."

"We have to get to the roof right now." Ben said, running in the correct direction with the others quickly following him. Lefi and Mal ran ahead of the trio, sprinting toward the door that gave access to the roof.

When the pair crashed through the door to the roof, they saw Heather standing over the edge with an evil grin on her face. Lefi chanced a quick glance around the roof, noticing that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. "Evie!" she yelled.

"Help!" Realizing why Heather was standing over the roof, Mal and Lefi immediately ran over. Motioning for Mal to help Evie, Lefi tackled the redhead.

"Lef, she's slipping!" Mal yelled. The comment distracted her, allowing Heather to push her off. Before Lefi could respond, the girl had already run over to her sister, managing to overpower her and tossing her on top of the blonde. Smirking at the pair, Heather stepped onto the edge, quickly slamming the heel of her boot down on Evie's hand.

At her girlfriend's anguished screams, Lefi all but threw her sister off of her and ran toward the redhead. Before she could get there, Jay - who finally arrived - was pulling her off of the edge. However, the action - in addition to the pain caused by Heather's shoe - caused Evie to lose her grip.

"Lef!" Just as Evie's hand slipped of the edge, she felt a familiar hand grab onto her wrist. Looking up, she saw her girlfriend's terrified expression.

"I've got you, Eves." she whispered. Despite the fact that she was hanging from the edge of a roof, Evie couldn't help but feel completely safe. "Guys, help me out." When Mal, Ben, and Carlos ran over, the four pulled the girl back onto the roof. "You really didn't recognize that it wasn't my handwriting?" Evie let out a humorless laugh as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

"My hand hurts." Evie admitted.

"Understandable." Lefi replied. Evie nodded. "I want you to go to the infirmary."

"Lef-"

"It's not a suggestion, Evie." the blonde said. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Evie nodded in agreement. After a few moments of what the blue-haired girl could only assume was Lefi studying her, the blonde was flinging herself to her girlfriend's arms. "I don't think I've ever been that scared."

"I'm okay." Evie whispered, pulling away slowly. Lefi closed her eyes.

"Eves, I am so sorry. If I'd just confronted her like you originally suggested, none of this would have happened." she said. Cradling her hand close to her body, Evie cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her good hand.

"You could not be more wrong, my gorgeous girl." she whispered. Lefi frowned in confusion. "Our confrontation would have ended up in a fight."

"What makes you say that?" Lefi asked.

"Because the things she was saying about you set me off. Nobody talks about the girl I love like that." Evie replied. Lefi smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend. She started to pull her close, only to jump back when Evie let out a cry of pain.

"What happened?"

"You hit my hand." the taller girl explained. Lefi nodded quickly.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Just then, Fairy Godmother and Jane appeared. "That's not good."

"What is going on here?" the woman demanded, looking around. Lefi sighed.

"Fairy Godmother, I will answer any question you have, but I need to take Evie to the infirmary." she said. Fairy Godmother looked at Evie for a second before turning back to the girl.

"Jane can take her. I want to talk to the rest of you before you go anywhere." The blonde shook her head.

"I need to go with Evie, I need to make sure she's okay." she argued. Realizing that Lefi wasn't going to win this argument, Evie turned to her girlfriend.

"Come to the infirmary when you're done. I'll be okay for a few minutes." she whispered. Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Lefi sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lefi promised. Evie nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek before following Jane through the door.

\----------------

_"So… my sister has a problem with us hanging out." Mal commented as she and and Evie left school. The taller girl nodded._

__

__

_"Yeah, I know. She says she doesn't mind, but it's obvious she does." she said. Mal looked over._

__

__

_"Why does it bother her?" she asked. Evie shrugged and Mal raised an eyebrow. "Just how close are you guys?" The blue-haired girl bit her lip as they walked; she wanted to tell her friend about the relationship she had with Lefi, but she wasn't sure if the blonde wanted her sister to know._

__

__

_"Pretty close. We've been best friends since the day we met." Evie explained. Mal nodded, accepting the answer. "She'll come around, though. She just needs time."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Lefi was nervous; she was about to hang out with Evie and Mal together for the first time and she wasn't sure how it was going to go. She was sitting against a tree, waiting for Evie and Mal's school day to end. After a few minutes, she heard laughter behind her and turned to find her girlfriend and best friend approaching her. "Hey..." she said, waving awkwardly when the pair stopped._

__

__

_"Hey!" Evie said, smiling brightly. They'd decided that - for the time being - they were going to keep their relationship a secret from Mal, so Evie refrained from greeting her girlfriend with a kiss. "How was your day?"_

__

__

_"The same as yesterday - uneventful." Lefi replied. Mal grinned, sitting next to her sister. "You seem oddly happy. Who did you humiliate today?"_

__

__

_"Nobody yet, but... A plan is in motion." the purple-haired girl replied. Evie chuckled as she sat across from the pair. "We'll tell you more about it after it actually happens."_

__

__

_"I look forward to it." Lefi mumbled. Sensing her girlfriend's discomfort, Evie raised a questioning eyebrow. "So... What did you want to do this afternoon, Mal?"_

__

__

_"I don't know. Whatever you want to do. That reminds me, though, I got you an apple." Handing the fruit over, the purple-haired girl smiled at Lefi. Despite how uncomfortable she was, Lefi smiled at her sister._

__

__

_"Thanks." she said, taking a bite. As Mal and Evie began talking about something they saw at school, she sighed and pretended to look interested._

__

__

_She couldn't help but prefer when she hung out with them individually._

__

__

_She couldn't help but feel jealous of the connection Evie and Mal had._

__

__

\----------------

The ride back to Auradon was silent. Evie stared out the window the entire time, though Lefi knew that she was trying not to cry. When they finally reached Auradon and Lefi stopped the car, she turned toward her girlfriend. "Evie, look at me." she said softly. The blue-haired girl looked over at the blonde. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to get dinner and then go to bed." Evie whispered. Lefi nodded, getting out of the car. "I'm sorry that I put you through everything. We should have stayed here like you wanted to."

"Eves, I'm not worried about me right now. I'm actually pretty worried about you." Lefi said. Evie looked over. "I'm here for you, I promise."

"Thank you." Evie whispered, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

…

A couple of hours later, Evie and Lefi were walking into the Evie and Mal's dorm room. Throughout dinner, Evie had remained quiet, despite her girlfriend's attempts to get her to talk. When Lefi attempted to make her laugh, all she could do was muster a small smile. As she closed the door, Lefi bit her lip and looked over at her girlfriend. "Evie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Meeting the girl's eyes, Evie immediately knew that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"You're not going to regret choosing me over your mom, are you? I know you two aren't exactly close, but she's still your mom and-"

"Shut up, Lef." Evie said, covering her mouth with her hand. Lefi raised an eyebrow. "You've been there for me more than my mother ever has. You and my mom used the word 'choose,' but… there was never a choice because it's always been you." Removing her hand, she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. "I love you, Leficent." she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Eves." Lefi said, smiling softly. Just as she was about to kiss the girl again, the door swung open and Mal walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry. I figured Evie's mom would still be yelling at you." she said. Evie rolled her eyes. "How'd it go on the Isle?"

"Not well. My mom gave me an ultimatum and when I told her we weren't breaking up, she told me to never come back and that she never wanted to see me again." Evie explained. Mal frowned, looking over at her best friend as the taller girl embraced her sister.

"Your mom is wrong, you know." she said. Evie turned her head away from her girlfriend. "E, you're the best thing that's ever happened to Lef and she's the best thing that has ever happened to you. You two are perfect for each other and if she can't see that, then… Well, then she just lost an amazing daughter." Evie smiled gratefully, walking over and hugging her best friend. "I'm sorry you're going through this, E."

"Thank you." Evie whispered. Looking back at her girlfriend, Evie sat down on her bed. "Lef, are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you guys." the blonde replied. Evie nodded eagerly as the blonde grabbed the pair of pajamas that she kept in the room. "Mal, do you want to pick a movie?"

"Sure." the purple-haired girl said. Quickly changing into the pajamas, Lefi sat down next to her girlfriend as her sister flipped through channels on the TV. Looking up at the taller girl, the blonde smiled softly.

"I know you're acting like you're okay with everything, but if you want to talk about it or even cry about it, I'm here." she said. Evie nodded, kissing the girl.

"Thank you." she whispered, turning toward the television.

\----------------

_"Are you sure that your mom isn't going to come home?" twelve-year-old Lefi asked, sitting next to her best friend on the uncomfortable couch that the Evil Queen owned._

__

__

_"I'm positive." Evie said, sketching on a piece of paper. Just then, the front door swung open and the woman walked in. "I'm a little less positive now."_

__

__

_"Evie, what is she doing here?"_

__

__

_"She's my friend, Mom, you know that." Lefi looked down as the woman glared at her. Realizing that the blonde was uncomfortable, Evie stood up. "Come on, Lef, let's go for a walk."_

__

__

_"Sounds good." Lefi said, quickly following her friend out of the house._


	18. Chapter 18

_"Hey, Lef?" The blonde looked over at her girlfriend. "Can I ask you a question?"_

__

__

_"Absolutely." Lefi replied._

__

__

_"It's about your mom." the shorter girl stiffened._

__

__

_"Absolutely not." she responded. Evie frowned._

__

__

_"But-"_

__

__

_"No, Evie. We don't talk about my mother." The taller girl flinched at Lefi's tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just... I don't like to talk about her." Evie nodded slowly._

__

__

_"I know. I'm sorry." she said. Lefi looked over at her girlfriend, biting her lip before grabbing her hand._

__

__

_"I want to be able to talk about her with you. I hope that I can one day." she whispered, squeezing Evie's hand._

__

__

\----------------

A couple of weeks later, Evie and Lefi were assigned to work on a project with Mal, Lonnie, Carlos, Jay, and Doug for their business class. Currently, they were all meeting in Jay and Carlos' room. Evie was reading over the grading rubric in her head, nodding as she finished. "We have six weeks to work on this project. I think the first thing we do should be to assign everyone sections so we all know what we're supposed to be working on." Evie said. Everyone nodded. "I think I should be in charge."

"Hold on. Who made you the leader of this group?" Lefi asked, uncapping her pen and looking up at her girlfriend. Evie turned to the blonde.

"Lef, I have my own business. I know how to run one." she pointed out. Lefi rolled her eyes.

"The rest of us could be in charge of this project, too." she replied.

"You mean, you could be in charge of this project?" Evie asked. Lefi nodded. "Lef, come on. Be serious."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lefi asked, raising an eyebrow. Evie sighed, briefly glancing at everyone else before looking back at her girlfriend.

"Lef…"

"You don't think I'm smart enough to be in charge of this project, do you?" the blonde asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I did not say that." Evie replied quickly. Lefi rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to, Evie. Get over yourself." she said. The taller girl sighed. "I'm just as smart as you and you know it."

"Sweetie, you'd never attended a real school before last year. There's no way you could be as smart as me." Evie said, closing her eyes as she realized what she'd said. Staring at her girlfriend, Lefi capped her pen and closed her book and notebook before putting them in her bag and standing up.

"You're not as smart as you think you are." she hissed. Evie raised an eyebrow. "You're actually pretty stupid sometimes. Then again, what do I know? I've never attended a real school before." With that, the blonde left the room, slamming the door as she did.

…

"Just go apologize to her." Mal said, rolling her eyes as she saw Evie staring at a picture of Lefi two days later.

"I have nothing to apologize for." Evie lied, knowing she had plenty to apologize for. Mal looked over.

"You both have things to apologize for and if the fact that you've been staring at that picture for twenty minutes is any indication, you want to make up with her." the purple-haired girl said. Evie glared at her best friend. "What do you think Lef is doing?"

"I don't care." Evie mumbled, setting the picture frame down and looking at the door.

…

Meanwhile across the hall, Lefi was staring at a picture of herself and Evie while Lonnie and Jane watched. "Are you sure you don't want to go across the hall and talk to her?" Jane asked.

"Talk to her about what? She's being stubborn." Lefi said. Lonnie raised an eyebrow.

"She's not the only one." she mumbled, looking back at Jane who nodded in agreement. Rolling her eyes, the blonde looked over at her friends. "Lefi, you're clearly miserable. Go apologize."

"For what? She's in the wrong." Lefi said.

"Actually, you both are but that's beside the point." Jane replied. Lefi rolled her eyes, setting the picture frame down and looking at the door.

…

A week and a half later, Evie and Lefi still weren't talking to one another. Currently, Lefi and Mal were hanging out in Lefi and Jane's room. "How long has it been since we've hung out alone?" the blonde asked as Mal sat down on her bed.

"Too long." Mal replied. Lefi nodded in agreement as she grabbed the remote and sat down next to her sister. Looking over at the picture of herself and Evie, she sighed.

"What's Evie doing tonight?" she asked, hating the fact that she had no idea what her girlfriend was up to. Mal grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl in her lap.

"She's studying for a chemistry with Doug." she replied. Lefi nodded slowly. "Have you guys really not spoken in a week and a half?"

"I can't just forget the things she said to me, Mal." Lefi whispered.

"Do you think she's having the same problem? You were pretty harsh with her, too, Lef." the purple-haired girl replied gently.

"I was nowhere near as rude as she was and you can't deny that." Lefi pointed out. Mal sighed. "She essentially called me stupid. We have almost the exact same educational background." Mal leaned her head against her sister's.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to break up with her?" she asked. Lefi bit her lip.

"I don't know." she admitted. Mal looked over quickly.

"For the record, I don't think you should. She makes you happy."

"I don't want to be with someone who thinks they're better than me." Lefi whispered. Mal chuckled.

"There is nobody that Evie admires more than you. She looks up to you so much." she said. Lefi looked over, surprised. "She's never told you that?"

"No." the blonde whispered, smiling softly as she looked back at the picture of her girlfriend. Seeing the look on her sister's face, Mal knew that she was done talking about Evie and decided to change the subject.

"I haven't heard you talk about Mom in a while. When you're in our room, you don't really look at her aquarium tank." she pointed out. Lefi shrugged.

"I have no feelings towards Mom; I'm indifferent when it comes to her." she explained. Thinking for a moment, Lefi realized something; over the years, she'd harbored some resentment for her sister. Throughout their lives, it seemed like everyone chose Mal over her; their mother chose to claim Mal over Lefi, Ben chose her to go to Auradon, and Evie… Ever since the two became friends, Lefi had always felt like the taller girl preferred her sister over herself. As she began to understand her feelings, she immediately knew that she didn't want them to grow any more than they already had. "I don't want to hate you."

"What?" Mal asked, turning her head to look at her twin.

"I think I've always been jealous of you and a little resentful. Mom chose you, Ben chose you, Evie-"

"Evie never chose me over you, Lef. You've always been number one in her heart." Mal pointed out. Lefi nodded.

"I know that now, but at the time, I thought she did. Somehow, I managed to bury these feelings until now, but I don't want them to grow into something that I can't control. I love you too much to do that." Lefi explained. Mal smiled, hugging her sister.

"I love you, too." she whispered. Pulling away, the blonde closed her eyes.

"I'm being stupid about Evie, aren't I?" she asked. Mal chuckled.

"You both are." she replied, smiling at her sister. Lefi sighed. "Go make up with her."

"Okay." Lefi said.

…

Meanwhile, Evie and Doug were studying in the library. As she wrote looked at her periodic table, the blue-haired girl watched Doug out of the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the boy. "It's been awhile since we've studied together." she commented.

"We studied together yesterday." Doug pointed out.

"That was with a group. I meant just the two of us." Evie explained, setting down her pencil. Looking over at her, Doug smiled. "I'm really sorry for the way things happened at the ball last year. I never should have left you like that." Doug chuckled.

"Everything happens for a reason, Evie. You belong with Lefi. I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're around her." he said. Evie looked down. "Is everything okay?"

"We're still not talking to each other." she admitted softly. Doug grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Evie." he said. The girl nodded. "She loves you, everyone can see that."

"I know she does, I just…" Shaking her head, Evie shrugged. "We'll figure it out. How are things with you?"

"Good. I've actually… I started dating Lonnie recently." Doug said. Evie grinned.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." Doug smiled as Evie hugged him. Just then, her phone went off, signaling a text from Jay. Looking at the screen, she smiled fondly as she saw the photo that she had set as her background, which was a picture of Lefi kissing her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision and turned to her friend.

"Can we finish studying tomorrow? I want to go talk to Lef." she said. Doug nodded with a smile, accepting Evie's hug before watching the girl pack up her things and all but run out of the library. The entire walk back to the dorms, Evie had to stop herself from running. After a week and a half of fighting, she was ready to make up with her girlfriend; she could only hope that it wasn't too late.

When she returned to the dorms, she raced to her hallway. Just as Evie raised her hand to knock on the door to Lefi and Jane's room, the door swung open and her girlfriend appeared in the doorway. "Hi." she whispered. Lefi smiled shyly.

"Hey. I was just coming to find you." she replied softly. Evie raised a curious eyebrow. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. Do you want to go across the hall?" Evie asked. Lefi nodded, following the taller girl into her dorm room. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, I picked up on that from the looks you were giving me during our project group meetings." Lefi replied. Evie turned her head to find a playful smile on her girlfriend's face. "Don't act like you didn't see my glares."

"Oh, I did. I chose to ignore them." Evie replied. Lefi chuckled. "I'm so sorry that I implied that I think you're stupid. That couldn't be further from the truth. You are so, so incredibly smart, Lef, I've always known that." The blonde nodded.

"I'm sorry that I called you out in front of everyone. That wasn't right." Lefi admitted. Evie smiled. "I'm also sorry that it took me almost two weeks to get over myself and apologize."

"So am I." Evie whispered. Lefi smiled as Evie grabbed her hand. "I want you to be in charge of our project."

"Eves, we're already two weeks into the project and you've been doing fine running things." Lefi pointed out. Evie chuckled.

"I think you'll do a better job." she explained. Lefi thought for a moment.

"It's a business class, right? Why can't we both run things?" Evie grinned. "We should ask everyone else's opinions first."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Evie said. Lefi smiled. "An even better one would be going across the hall and telling Mal to sleep in your room tonight."

"I like that idea." the blonde said, earning a laugh from Evie.

…

The next day, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie were surprised when Evie and Lefi arrived to their meeting together while Mal and Doug smiled knowingly. "So… Everything worked out last night?" Mal asked, smirking. Rolling her eyes, Evie sat down across from her roommate.

"As a matter of fact, it did. We actually have an idea that we'd like to present to you all." she said, smiling at her girlfriend before turning back to the group. "We would like to propose the idea of Lefi and I running our mock business together. However, we also realized-"

"You realized." Lefi interrupted. Evie sighed.

"I realized that I never gave anyone else the opportunity to speak up if they wanted to run our mock business." she explained.

"We're just glad that you two aren't fighting anymore. We're cool with you guys running the project together." Jay said, smiling up at his friends. Lefi smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, then. Let's get started." she said.

…

That night, Evie and Lefi were watching a movie in Evie and Mal's room when something caught Evie's eye. Usually, she could ignore the aquarium tank that housed Maleficent, but this particular time, she was unable to. "Lef?"

"Yeah?" Lefi asked, turning her head toward her girlfriend.

"I've never asked you how you feel about being in this room with your mom. Are you okay with it?" Looking over at the tank, Lefi sighed.

"I can't say that it doesn't bother me at times, I can see her glaring at me sometimes when I'm in here, but… she can't call me worthless and weak when she's two inches tall so I guess I'm okay with it." she admitted. Evie thought for a moment before standing up and grabbing a towel. "What are you doing?"

"Tonight, she's not going to make you feel bad about yourself." Evie whispered. Lefi smiled as she watched her girlfriend cover the tank with the towel. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about her."

"So am I." Evie kissed her girlfriend softly.

\----------------

_"Evie!" Startled by the sound of her mother's voice, Evie sat up quickly. Hearing her mother's footsteps, she jumped up and pulled her girlfriend out of bed._

__

__

_"What's going on?" Lefi mumbled._

__

__

_"Get in there and keep quiet." Evie hissed, shutting the door and jumping back into bed just as her mother walked into her room. "Hi, Mom."_

__

__

_"Evie, get out of bed! Now that you're friends with that purple-haired daughter of Maleficent's, it's okay for us to go into town again. I want to take full advantage of that." the woman said. The girl nodded._

__

__

_"Okay, Mom. Just let me get ready." she replied. Accepting this answer, the Evil Queen stepped out of the room, closing the door. Letting out a sigh, Evie opened her closet door. "I'm so sorry, Lef, I know it's early."_

__

__

_"It's fine, I just... I'm not sure how to sneak out of here without your mom seeing me. I've never left while she's awake." the blonde said. Evie bit her lip._

__

__

_"Stay until we leave. I would wait about five minutes after we're gone." she whispered. Lefi nodded. "It'll be okay."_

__

__

_"Am I supposed to hide in here until you leave?" Lefi asked. Evie smiled sheepishly. "You want me to hide in here, don't you?"_

__

__

_"Do you want her to catch us?" Evie asked Lefi shook her head. "Then I don't see any other option."_

__

__

_"I guess you're right." Lefi agreed, sitting down._

__

__

_"It'll only be for a few minutes." The blonde scoffed._

__

__

_"Eves, I've known you for ten years. I know how long it takes you to get ready and it is definitely longer than a few minutes." Lefi mumbled, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend. Smiling apologetically, Evie selected her outfit for the day before closing the door._


	19. Chapter 19

_"Have you ever thought about what you want in life?" twelve-year-old Evie asked, as she and Lefi walked through the forest. Lefi shrugged._

__

__

_"Not really. Have you?" she asked._

__

__

_"Of course." Evie replied. Lefi looked over, raising an eyebrow._

__

__

_"Oh yeah?" Evie nodded. "What do you want?" the blonde asked._

__

__

_"I want to find a prince. Somehow, I'll find one on this Isle." Evie explained. Lefi smiled slightly. "What about you? What do you want?" Thinking for a moment, Lefi looked at the ground shyly._

__

__

_"I just want to be happy." she whispered._

__

__

\----------------

"What's this?" Mal looked up from her notebook, seeing the poster that her sister was looking at.

"Apparently there's a dance coming up. I've heard Evie talking about it." she explained. Lefi turned her head.

"I guess we're going together. She hasn't mentioned it though." she said, brow furrowed. Mal shrugged.

"She's been busy with school. I'm sure she meant to." she said. Lefi nodded. "Come on, we're going to be late to class."

"Okay." Lefi whispered.

…

Later that night, Lefi was sitting at a table with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Ben, Doug, and Lonnie when she felt a chin on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she grinned when she saw her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi. I got you something." Evie said. The blonde raised an eyebrow, letting out a squeal of excitement when Evie placed a brownie in front of her.

"They were out when I went through the line." she said. Evie smiled. "Thanks."

"Read it, Lef." the blue-haired girl said gently. Frowning in confusion, Lefi turned back to the brownie, realizing that it had something written in icing.

"'Dance?'" The blonde looked up at her girlfriend. "You're asking me to the dance?" she whispered.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're dating." Evie said.

"Exactly. I assumed we'd be going together." Lefi replied. Evie smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend's shoulder. "Of course I want to go with you." The taller girl clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I've actually already started sketching your dress. I'll show you after dinner." she said. Lefi nodded as her girlfriend sat down next to her.

…

"How's it going?" Lefi asked a couple of weeks later, watching her girlfriend through the mirror as she pinned fabric together. When Evie looked up at her, she grinned.

"We're actually almost done. I'll have to make a few adjustments, but I think it's pretty much finished." she replied, looking up at the blonde with a wide smile. Standing up, she leaned her head against the side of her girlfriend's shoulder. "Remember the last fitting we had?"

"Of course, I do." Lefi whispered, accepting Evie's hand and stepping off of the platform. Smiling up at her girlfriend, she turned around so Evie could unzip the dress. Pulling the zipper down, the taller girl pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm not kissing you this time."

"That's okay; I'll kiss you." Evie whispered, gently turning the blonde's head and pulling her into a kiss. Pushing her onto the bed, Evie was about to lay down on top of her when the door swung open. "I swear if that is Mal…" she mumbled, looking up to find Lonnie covering her eyes.

"Sorry! My fitting is at three, right?" she asked. Evie closed her eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, Lef was just changing out of her dress." she explained. Lonnie raised an eyebrow, looking over at the blonde to find her holding her dress up with her forearm.

"I see that." Lefi looked over at her girlfriend. "I'll wait in the hall." Lonnie said, backing into the hallway.

"Thank you." Evie said, smiling at her friend as the door closed. Turning back to her girlfriend, she pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay. Maybe you should pay attention to your schedule next time, though." Lefi replied. Evie rolled her eyes as Lefi began changing back into her clothes. "When can I see your dress?"

"The night of the dance." Evie explained, opening the door to let Lonnie back into the room.

"That's not fair. You get to see my dress." the blonde replied.

"I'm making it!" Lefi rolled her eyes, kissing her girlfriend quickly. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." Waving at Lonnie, the blonde disappeared and Evie shut the door, turning to her friend.

"Perhaps you should knock from now on." she suggested. Lonnie smiled sheepishly, nodding.

…

A month later, the kids at Auradon Prep were enjoying the dance. As Evie took in the décor, she felt someone grab her hand and turned her head to see her girlfriend smiling at her. "Hi." she whispered.

"We've been here for an hour and we haven't danced together." Lefi pointed out.

"Let's remedy that." Evie replied, leading her onto the dance floor and pulling her close.

"So… this is our first dance as a couple." Lefi commented. Evie smiled as they swayed to the music. Holding the blonde close, she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We should have done this years ago."

"There isn't much slow dancing on the Isle." Evie pointed out, earning a laugh from Lefi. When the song ended, the taller girl pulled her girlfriend out of the room, toward the garden that was outside.

"What are we doing out here?" Lefi asked.

"Do you remember talking about our futures as kids?" Evie whispered. The blonde nodded. "When we had that conversation, I never thought we'd be here."

"Do you still want a prince?" Lefi asked carefully. The taller girl looked over at her girlfriend, maintaining eye contact for a minute before shaking her head.

"I have something much, much better than a prince. I have you." she replied. Lefi smiled widely, kissing her girlfriend softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Lefi whispered. After a moment, Evie turned forward, looking up at the sky. "I think my favorite part about Auradon is getting to see the stars. We never saw them on the Isle."

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Lefi nodded. "Lef?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" Evie asked. Looking away from the sky, Lefi smiled softly.

"I didn't know it was possible to be this happy, Eves." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Pulling away, Evie rested her forehead on the blonde's.

"Neither did I."

\----------------

_Lefi gasped as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice._

__

__

_"Guess who?"_

__

__

_The blonde grinned, covering one of Evie's hands with her own. "I don't know. Mal?" she guessed._

__

__

_"Nope."_

__

__

_"Lonnie?" Evie giggled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, Eves." Lefi said, squeezing the blue-haired girl's hand._

__

__

_"Hi!" the taller girl said, removing her hands and coming around to stand in front of her girlfriend. "I have a surprise."_

__

__

_"I like surprises." Lefi said. Evie grinned. "What's up?"_

__

__

_"Our first date in Auradon." Evie said. Lefi raised an intrigued eyebrow. "This is going to be the best date of your life, I promise."_

__

__

_"Every date with you is the best date of my life." Lefi replied. Evie smiled softly._

__

__

_"This one won't have rotten food." she promised. Lefi chuckled. "Come on, I've set up a picnic in one of my favorite spots in Auradon."_

__

__

_"I can't wait to see it." Lefi said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand._


	20. Chapter 20

Ten years later, everything was going according to plan. Evie's fashion line, Evie's 4 Hearts, took off after graduating from Auradon Prep. She was now the most successful fashion designer in Auradon, designing for every formal event as well as everyday wear.

Shortly after graduating from Auradon Prep, Ben had made Lefi one of his royal advisors. She mainly focused on the Villain Kids Exchange Program. Thanks to her efforts, several Villain Kids had successfully been integrated into Auradon and were thriving there.

After five years of dating, Mal and Ben got married. Mal was surprised to find that being Queen was more than just a figurehead position, but she was more surprised by the fact of how much she loved it. Although she was busy, she saw her sister and friends as much as possible.

Jay and Carlos were both teaching at Auradon Prep. Jay was the tourney coach as well as the gym teacher while Carlos taught several technology classes.

It was now a day that Lefi had been looking forward to for weeks. It was the annual royal ball. Normally, she didn't care too much for these events, but she had something special planned for this particular ball.

As they walked the red carpet, Lefi let Evie be in the spotlight. This was her territory; the blonde preferred to be in the background. However, Evie refused to walk red carpets without her, so Lefi gave in and walked with her. However, when Evie was taking part in her interviews, the blonde hung back. By the time they made it inside, she was positively nervous.

"Are you ready?" Mal asked, coming up behind her sister. Lefi took a deep breath, looking over at her sister. "It'll be fine, Lef." Mal promised, hugging the blonde.

"What if she doesn't-"

"She will." Mal promised. Lefi bit her lip. "She's right over there. Just go get it over with so you can stop worrying about it." Taking another deep breath, Lefi walked over to her girlfriend, who was talking to Doug and Lonnie.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I need to borrow Evie for a minute." Hearing her girlfriend's voice, Evie turned away from her friends, confusion all over her face. "Can we go outside?" Lefi asked.

"Sure." Smiling, Evie grabbed the blonde's hand, following her out to the garden. "What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Lefi whispered. Evie nodded, sitting down on a nearby bench. "You have been in my life for twenty years, I truly can't imagine it without you."

"I feel the same way." Evie replied. Lefi looked down at her purse for a moment before looking back at Evie with a nervous smile. "What's going on, Lef?"

"Um..." Opening the purse, Lefi pulled out a small box. "I have a question to ask you." she said softly. As Evie looked down at the ring box, she let out a small gasp. Despite knowing what was about to come out of her girlfriend's mouth, she kept silent. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I'm going to love you until the day that I die." Nodding, Evie smiled as Lefi took her hand. "Eves… will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Evie whispered, tears running down her face. Lefi grinned widely, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on the girl's finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Lefi replied. Staring at the ring for a moment, Evie grabbed her own purse. "What are you doing?"

"I actually have a surprise for you." Evie admitted. Lefi bit her lip in anticipation as Evie opened her purse and pulled out a small box. "I was going to give you this after the ball."

"Is that what I think it is?" Lefi whispered, looking up at the taller girl. Smiling, Evie nodded as she opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Eves… it's beautiful." the blonde said as the ring was put on her before kissing Evie. "We're actually engaged."

"This has been our destiny since the moment we met." Evie replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. After a few moments, she looked back toward the ballroom. "We should probably get back inside. As the Queen's sister and best friend, we're expected to be in attendance."

"Do we have to? I just want to go home." Lefi admitted. Evie smirked, accepting the kiss that Lefi gave her.

"Unfortunately, we do." she replied. Lefi sighed, but stood up. "You know they were all watching, right?" Looking in the direction that Evie was pointing, Lefi rolled her eyes when she saw all of their friends watching from the window.

"There's no privacy in this group, is there?" she asked. Evie smiled.

"That's why we have a place of our own." she whispered, squeezing Lefi's hand before walking back to the ballroom. When they walked in, they were immediately mobbed by their friends. When Jay and Carlos hugged Lefi, Evie chuckled. "Guys, don't suffocate my fiancée."

"I can't believe you're marrying my sister!" Mal exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"M, you knew that I wanted to propose to her." Evie pointed out. Lefi looked over.

"You helped me pick out the ring." she added. Mal shrugged.

"It wasn't real until she said yes." she said. Evie smiled as she grabbed Lefi's hand. "We'll go look at wedding dresses in the morning."

"She's not going anywhere tomorrow." Evie said, pulling the blonde close. Smirking, Lefi kissed her fiancée. Realizing what she was talking about, Mal curled her lip in disgust.

"E, remember what we talked about after you and Lef got back together? Boundaries are being crossed." Evie chuckled. "Fortunately, dinner is about to be served. Let's go to our seats."

As they sat down at their table, Lefi looked over at the girl next to her. She couldn't believe that ten years ago, she thought that their story was over. She knew, now, that their story was just beginning.


End file.
